Another Time, Another Place (Otro tiempo, otro lugar)
by StarvingLunatic-Traducciones
Summary: [Traducción] Cuando Shego descubre un libro viejo en el ático de la antigua casa de su familia, conducirá a Kigo en dos épocas diferentes. [La historia en inglés pertenece a Starving Lunatic] Portada: Yogurthfrost
1. Tesoro enterrado

**(S/L) N/A:** No soy dueña de estos personajes. Pertenecen a Disney.

Espera, Isabel me pertenece. Sí, Isabel hace una aparición especial haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer. Para aquellos que no saben quién es Isabel, está bien. Ya lo verán.

Esta será una historia Kigo, así que si no te gusta, corre ahora. ¡Correr! Si aún no has corrido, disfruta el cuento.

**Otro tiempo, otro lugar.**

1: Tesoro enterrado.

Shego gruñó mientras miraba alrededor del ático bastante grande y polvoriento de la antigua casa. Esperaba que el antiguo piso pudiera soportar su peso, no es que fuera pesada, pero la madera era extremadamente vieja. Crujía y gemía cada vez que se movía, como si le estuviera advirtiendo.

–Probablemente dice, 'perra, quítate de encima'. Si solo pudiera piso, si tan solo pudiera –murmuró.

Escaneó la que sería su prisión, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo. ¿Por qué se quedó atrapada en un lugar tan desordenado, cubierto de telarañas y sucio? Era culpa de su madre. _¡Esa mujer tiene que ser el maldito demonio!_ Era la única explicación para... casi todo.

Quería golpear a su madre por reclutarla para limpiar su antigua casa. No, su madre ni siquiera la había reclutado. La había secuestrado como si estuviera recreando la guerra de 1812 sin barcos. Shego, a pesar de tener súper poderes, no pudo salir corriendo del auto en el que había estado su madre, la habían arrojado al auto como si estuviera en una película de gánsteres. Ahora, dependía de ella limpiar el ático de la vieja casa por no haber podido escapar.

Para escapar, saltaría de una de las tres ventanas que había en el ático si tan solo eso la matara. E incluso si tal caída lograba terminar con su vida, apostaba que su madre encontraría una manera de devolverla a la vida para obligarla a limpiar ese maldito ático de todos modos. Su madre quería que se hiciera esta tarea y lo que su madre quería, solía conseguirlo.

–Me pregunto qué haría si quemara todo aquí –reflexionó Shego mientras miraba el área en el que había sido dejada. _¿Dónde demonios debería comenzar? ¿Si voy a comenzar con la cosa del fuego de todos modos?_

La mujer de piel verde dudaba que su madre reaccionara agradablemente a la destrucción del ático, sin mencionar el resto de la casa, ya que seguramente la seguiría. Después de todo, la casa había estado en la familia durante quién sabe cuántas generaciones, por lo que, por supuesto, a su madre no le agradaría si se incendiaba, especialmente si Shego era la causa. La casa tenía alrededor de ciento cincuenta años y a su madre parecía gustarle, aunque nadie la habitara. Entonces, supuso que si la destruía, su madre la destruiría inmediatamente o la mataría lentamente. Ninguno de los escenarios funcionaba para ella ya que todavía tenía cosas por las que vivir, por lo que pensó que era mejor que se pusiera a trabajar. La vida sería más fácil de esa manera.

–Maldición –resopló.

Shego puso su melena de ébano en una cola de caballo apretada y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa. Deseaba estar vestida para este trabajo, pero había surgido demasiado rápido, probablemente para evitar que protestara o corriera y se escondiera. _Claramente era el mejor plan para secuestrarme_, admitió en silencio, porque si su madre le hubiera dado la más mínima idea de lo que vendría, se habría arrastrado debajo de una roca para escapar. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar a su madre, especialmente ayudar a su madre.

–Me pregunto si los chicos salieron de esto –reflexionó, rascándose la barbilla. Lo dudaba. Los gemelos probablemente se ofrecieron para ayudar. –Y si lo hicieron, ¿por qué demonios necesitaba más ayuda? Podrían haberlo hecho todo.

La villana de piel verde no tenía ninguna respuesta para eso y dudó que fuera bueno seguir preguntándose. En cambio, se preguntó por dónde debería comenzar enderezando el ático. Había tantos baúles, cajas y archivadores esparcidos por la zona que dudaba que alguien supiera por dónde empezar con la limpieza. Apostó a que su madre la estaba obligando a limpiar el ático solo para castigarla por algo que no podía recordar en ese momento; sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón, pero no imaginó ninguna otra razón_. ¿Por qué mami no solo deja esta mierda como está?_ No era como si alguien usara el ático para otra cosa que no fuera almacenar basura. Al menos, el ático estaba organizado en el sentido de que todo estaba junto en algún tipo de orden y relativamente arreglado. Claro, estaba polvoriento y mal ventilado, pero nadie lo usaba, por lo que no debería importar.

–Nadie usa esta maldita casa –se quejó Shego, moviéndose de una esquina a la otra, pero sin tocar nada.

Sabía que era mejor que hiciera algo antes de esa estúpida mujer apareciera allí y literalmente le mordiera la cabeza como el monstruo que era. Definitivamente había aprendido su lección, y nunca volvería a caminar inocentemente por la calle, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos de nuevo. Se suponía que nunca debía bajar la guardia y lo había olvidado por un momento breve y ahora muy significativo. Bueno, nunca más.

–Hasta la próxima vez de todos modos –se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Comenzó con la esquina que estaba frente a ella ya que parecía ser tan bueno como cualquier otro lugar para poner las cosas en marcha. Abrió una de las cajas polvorientas y maloliente, revisó el contenedor para ver qué tenía y si podía deshacerse de él. No había nada digno de mención en la caja en lo que le respectaba, así que la arrojó por las escaleras del ático y rápidamente le gritaron; parecía que había golpeado a su madre con la caja. Sus oraciones habían funcionaba o había karma en el mundo.

_Es bueno para mí._ Shego rió en voz baja. Sabía que no debía decir tal cosa en voz alta, de lo contrario, su madre podría aparecer y hacerla sentir dolor. Le gustaba evitar ambas cosas siempre que fuera posible.

La ladrona pasó a la siguiente caja una vez que superó la comedia de golpear a su madre y no meterse en problemas por ello. Vamos, podía decir que estaba aburrida cuando llegó a esa segunda caja. Pero, esperaba eso, por eso había tratado de luchar contra su madre cuando la mujer de mediana edad la secuestró y le informó que estaría ayudando a limpiar la vieja casa. Pelear no la había llevado lejos, como siempre. Necesitaba pensar en una nueva táctica para usar contra su madre.

–Tal vez si desaparezco de la faz de la tierra... –No, su madre la encontraría.

Shego suspiró. Odiaba a su madre, especialmente porque la mujer mayor no parecía respetar el hecho de que era malvada. Todavía trabajaba para un científico loco, que buscaba dominar el mundo. Claro, estaba en la cárcel en este momento y ella no tenía planes de sacarlo pronto, pero aun así recibía su pago, por lo que aún trabajaba para el mal. Sin embargo, a su madre no le importaba. Podría haber sido la gobernante indiscutible de todo el maldito mundo y todavía estaría atrapada en ese ático todo el día, limpiándolo si a su madre le quedaba algo de aliento en los pulmones. Luego hizo una nota mental, _si alguna vez me convierto en gobernante del mundo, ¡Haré asesinar a mami!_ Probablemente no funcionaría, pero podría deshacerse de muchas personas estúpidas enviándolas tras su madre y la mantendría ocupada, lo que funcionaría casi tan bien como asesinar al molesto murciélago viejo.

Shego se entretuvo con los pensamientos de asesinar a su madre y todas las diferentes formas en que podría hacerse mientras continuaba con su aburrida tarea. El ceño fruncido nunca dejó su cara, incluso cuando el polvo voló desde la caja, amenazando con ahogarla. Se preguntó cómo podría salir de esta tarea aburrida y sin sentido. Debería escabullirme, sugirió su mente. _¡Brillante!_ Su madre no lo sabría hasta mucho tiempo después de haberse ido. _¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?_ En realidad solo había estado en el ático durante unos cinco minutos, pero para ella, parecían horas.

–Al diablo con esto –decidió Shego.

La pálida ladrona salió del ático y golpeó el suelo, haciendo tanto ruido como una pluma al descender por el cielo. Miró arriba y abajo del pasillo, asegurándose de que la costa estuviera despejada. Salió de puntitas de la casa, escapando por una ventana abierta para evitar incluso el más mínimo chirrido que sucedería al mover una puerta. Se rió para sí misma mientras se dirigía al camino de la entrada con la intención de robar el caro sedán de su madre para completar su escape, pero se arruinó su plan. Su madre estaba parada justo en frente del auto. _¡Maldición!_

–¿Vas a algún lado? –Isabel, la madre de Shego, preguntó con una ceja ébano arqueada y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mirando a Isabel, era fácil averiguar a qué padre se parecía Shego; la ladrona era prácticamente un clon de su madre. Incluso sus expresiones eran las mismas en este momento, ambas parecían bastante irritadas con ceños fruncidos.

–¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no –respondió Shego. –Solo necesitaba algo de aire. El ático está mal ventilado, así que necesitaba algo de aire fresco –mintió, abanicándose con la mano. A decir verdad, el sol se sentía bien en su piel y hubiera preferido estar afuera que encerrada en la casa.

–Muy bien, respira un poco de buen aire fresco y luego vuelve a subir para limpiar el lugar – ordenó Isabel.

Isabel conocía a su hija demasiado bien como para que pensar que podía escapar, o al menos eso era lo que se dijo Isabel. Esperaba que Shego no pensara que se escaparía tan fácilmente porque no sucedería, no hasta que ese ático se despejara de todos modos. Una de las casas más antiguas de su familia necesitaba algunas reparaciones y ayudaría, quisiera o no. Isabel había tomado esa decisión en el momento en que decidió arreglar la casa. Entonces, Shego no iría a ningún lado hasta que el ático estuviera presentable.

–¿Por qué no les pediste ayuda a los chicos? –resopló Shego.

–Lo hice. Vendrán en unos días –respondió Isabel.

–Entonces, ¿no los secuestraste como a mí?

–No necesitaba hacerlo. Algunos de mis hijos son realmente considerados y serviciales. Sorprendente, lo sé –comentó Isabel. –Ahora, deja de preocuparte por tus hermanos y vuelve a trabajar. Hay basura en ese ático que debe irse. Así que shuu –incluso hizo un movimiento con su mano para que se fuera. (1)

Shego gruñó. No hay testigos _Es una anciana. Podrías golpearla. Podrías acabarla totalmente y marcharte antes de que alguien supiera lo que pasó. _Consideró seriamente enfrentar a su madre para salir de esto. Tenía la juventud y súper poderes de su lado. _Podría quebrar a mami ahora. Completa y totalmente, su cerebro insistió._

–Muévete –ordenó Isabel a la mujer más joven, señalando hacia la gran casa.

Shego apretó su puño; todo estaba a su favor, estaba segura de eso. _Podrías acabar a mujer mayor_, su mente continuó presionando. _Puedes derrotarla_, su cerebro persistió. Si estaba tan segura de que podría vencer a su madre, ¿por qué se dirigía hacia el ático? No lo sabía, pero una parte de ella admitió que había tomado la decisión correcta. Todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarse a esa mujer demoníaca. Regresó al ático para seguir limpiando. Su madre la fulminó con la mirada mientras la seguía para asegurarse de que no volviera a intentar nada divertido.

–Estúpida, molesta, irritante... –Shego comenzó a gruñir blasfemias en voz baja cuando regresó al ático y estaba sola.

–Puedo oírte, ya sabes –le informó Isabel a su hija. No le importaba que su hija maldijera, incluso si las juramentos se dirigían a ella, pero no tenía sentido que su hija murmurara cuando lo hacía tan fuerte.

–¡Bien! –gritó la ladrona irritada.

–¿Quieres que vaya allá arriba entonces?– preguntó Isabel. Era una mentira. Dejaría que Shego jurara todo lo que quisiera, mientras su hija limpiara el ático como quería.

Shego se mordió el labio _¡Dios, detesto a esa maldita mujer_! ¿Por qué una casa aún no había caído sobre esa bruja? ¿Dónde había un poco de agua bendita para que le arrojara a su madre? _Ciertamente, un poco de agua bendita haría el truco de deshacerse de esa molesta y vieja bruja,_ pensó mientras volvía a moverse y revisar las cajas. Bueno, admitió mentalmente, supongo que mi maldita tarde se arruinó. Probablemente sería una de las peores tardes que tendría en el mundo exterior sin la ayuda del Doctor Drakken para arruinar su día.

La villana molesta continuó en su trabajo hasta que llegó a una esquina en la parte trasera del ático y de repente se sintió intrigada con lo que estaba haciendo. Deslizó un baúl fuera del camino y vio un extraño contorno en el suelo. Era sutil y fácil de pasar por alto, pero era una ladrona bien entrenada y conocía un escondite secreto cuando veía uno. Arqueó una ceja ébano mientras se preguntaba si había algo bueno debajo, esperando ser descubierto. Era posible que su tarde no estuviera totalmente desperdiciada.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno, tal vez los miembros de nuestra familia realmente escondieron algo valioso en este despilfarro dinero –consideró con una sonrisa.

La mujer de piel verde buscó una manera de abrir lo que estaba segura era una trampilla, pero no vio nada que pareciera ser un interruptor. Examinó la habitación en busca de un botón o un control de algún tipo que pudiera abrir el compartimento, pero nada destacaba para su ojo entrenado. _¿Qué haría si quisiera esconder algo y tener una forma especial de lograrlo? _Bueno, usaría sus poderes ya que eran únicos, pero no podía adivinar cómo la persona que construyó el compartimento podría abrirlo. No sabía lo que una persona "normal" en su familia podría idear para abrir un área de contención secreta.

–No ayuda que todos en mi familia estén locos y seguramente sea genético, por lo que probablemente provengamos de una larga lista de locos.

Shego se inclinó para inspeccionar el presunto escondite más de cerca. Golpeó y pudo escuchar que era un espacio hueco. Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de abrir la puerta que conducía al escondite. Luego vio un pequeño clavo doblado en la pared justo al lado de la pequeña área. Bueno, parecía un clavo doblado de todos modos. Decidió jugar con él y descubrió que se movía como un interruptor de luz. La trampilla se abrió.

–Me van a condenar. Alguien en esta familia es realmente inteligente –comentó Shego con una sonrisa.

La ladrona de ojos esmeralda fue a ver lo que encontró. Si era valioso, lo iba a mantener. Su madre no le había dicho que no podía tomar nada y se suponía que la mayoría de las cosas debían ser tiradas a la basura. Dudaba que a su madre le importara si se llevaba algo mientras limpiara limpiando el lugar.

Por lo que sabía, a nadie le importaban las cosas que había en la casa. Incluso cuando vivían allí, no era realmente un hogar para ellos. Habían estado allí muy poco tiempo mientras esperaban que se terminara la casa soñada de sus padres. Apenas podía recordar el tiempo que pasaron en la casa. Demonios, los gemelos ni siquiera habían nacido en aquel entonces. Supuso que la casa era solo una gran herencia familiar.

Antes de que pudiera mirar bien el espacio oculto, escuchó pasos debajo de ella. Agarró lo primero que vio, lo cual parecía un joyero, y luego accionó el interruptor de clavos para cerrar la puerta. Rápidamente volvió a la limpieza, esperando que su madre no viniera a verla. Guardó su descubrimiento y se mantuvo en la limpiando por el resto del día ya que su madre la revisó cada pocos minutos para asegurarse de que estaba trabajando.

–No soy un bebé, ¿sabes?– Shego gritó después de un rato.

–Entonces deja de actuar como tal. Tan pronto como termines, te llevaré a casa –prometió Isabel, llamando desde algún lugar debajo.

–¡No necesito nada cuando termine! –Terminó su trabajo con la intención de caminar a casa, a pesar de que vivía muy lejos y estaba oscuro. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de estar cerca de su madre después de un día de tortura y tormento.

La ladrona pálida ni siquiera pensó en el joyero hasta más tarde cuando regresó a su departamento. Estaba tan feliz de liberarse de la arpía de su madre que había olvidado por completo que se había llevado un recuerdo. Fue a cambiarse de ropa y mientras vaciaba sus bolsillos, arrojó la caja al suelo. La miró y decidió ver qué era tan importante que una pobre alma de su familia había decidido ocultarla en un escondite bastante bueno. Esperaba que hubiera joyas como la caja implicaba, pero eso tendría sentido y aún tenía que conocer a alguien en su familia que tuviera sentido.

Levantó la caja y la inspeccionó para tener una idea de por qué estaba escondida en primer lugar. Sintió el peso en su mano y se preguntó si la pesadez provenía del contenido o la caja misma. Miró la caja y notó que era un hermoso contenedor tallado con conchas y pájaros. Era un tesoro en sí mismo si era del tipo sentimental, pero le gustaba pensar que era demasiado inteligente para ser una tonta sentimental.

La caja estaba hecha de madera fina, oscura y el tallado parecía único. Estaba tan bien pulida que aún brillaba después de recoger polvo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo oculta en el oscuro agujero en el ático de su antigua casa familiar. Miró si albergaba algo precioso y estaba cerrada, lo que solo la llevó a creer que tenía algo que valía la pena.

Shego suspiró porque la caja estaba cerrada. _Siempre hay algo que me saca de mi maldito quicio_. No estaba sorprendida que un miembro de su familia la haya molestado más allá de la tumba al cerrar la caja. Asumió que la persona estaba muerta porque nadie vivo en su familia frecuentaba la casa lo suficiente como para esconder cosas. Se quejó cuando fue a buscar una de sus ganzúas. Una vez localizó el dispositivo que necesitaba, regresó a la problemática caja y trabajó en ella. Era mejor que hubiera algo realmente valioso dentro del contenedor de madera porque la caja tenía una buena cerradura.

–Vamos, cajita, renuncia a tus secretos –murmuró Shego, apretando los dientes ya que la cerradura aún no se había abierto.

Quien poseía la caja realmente no quería que nadie la abriera. Shego se sentó allí y trabajó en la cajita más tiempo que en cualquier otra cerradura pequeña que haya elegido como ladrón profesional. La parte superior finalmente saltó, liberando un aroma extraño, como si un perfume estuviera en la caja. Miró ansiosamente dentro para ver qué tesoro había obtenido. Luego suspiró cuando vio el contenido; un pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero. Se mordió el labio. _Todo ese trabajo para un estúpido libro_. Sacudió su cabeza.

–Un idiota en mi familia escondiendo un libro, como si leyeran. Es como si supieran que lo encontraría y me enojaría una vez que abriera la estupidez –gruñó Shego. Tanto esfuerzo desperdiciado y para nada en lo que a ella respectaba. –Creo que es una gran manera de terminar un día de mierda.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda arrojó la caja, el libro y todo sobre su hombro, decidió que no le importaba. Fue a prepararse algo de comer y beber. Al menos su comida no sería decepcionante, ya que sería ella quien la preparara. Se dejó caer en el sofá una vez que comió y bebió, estaba a punto de ver algo en la televisión. No tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo ya que el Doctor Drakken estaba en prisión. Una vez que se aburriera lo suficiente de paz y tranquilidad, sacaría al científico loco de su pequeña celda solitaria, pero en este momento, disfrutaría de sus días sin escucharlo despotricar y desvariar. A veces, pensaba que ni siquiera el dinero valía la pena por aguantar al Doctor Drakken, especialmente con su constante fracaso. El mal estaba tan sobrevalorado como ser un superhéroe, consideraba de vez en cuando.

Decidió no pensar en el mal y cosas como esas o de lo contrario la enviaría por un camino que odiaba viajar. Era malvada y eso era todo. Era genial ser malvada, especialmente porque le dio la oportunidad de trabajar en las dos únicas cosas de la vida que le gustaban, que eran pelear y robar. Tampoco había responsabilidades de las que preocuparse por ser malvada.

Se decidió a disfrutar de su tiempo a solas y pasó a mirar donde dejó caer ese estúpido libro, al ver que se había abierto al impactar contra el suelo. Al principio no le hizo caso y luego hizo una doble toma. Accidentalmente escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca y se arrojó del sofá. Prácticamente corrió hacia el libro y lo levantó para asegurarse de que sus ojos no estuvieran mintiendo.

–¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esta cosa en nuestra casa? –Shego se preguntó en voz alta. No pudo responder a esa pregunta, pero pensó que tal vez la persona cuyo nombre estaba en el libro podría.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim Possible, trotamundos y actual estudiante universitaria, tenía las manos llenas de libros. Intentó subir las escaleras con seguridad mientras mantenía sus libros equilibrados, no podía ver por encima de la pila en sus brazos. Las personas en su edificio sabían esquivarla, especialmente si tenía un trabajo de investigación o un proyecto que hacer porque siempre tenía muchas cosas en mente y en sus brazos. De vez en cuando, accidentalmente atropellaba a alguien que no estaba prestando atención como ella, pero la persona rara vez la culpaba. Después de todo, la gente la conocía y el cómo era, así que la perdonaron cuando hizo algo así. A veces, incluso se culpaban por ello.

La pelirroja llegó a su apartamento y ahora el truco era entrar con todos sus libros en sus manos. Antes que nada, tenía que alcanzar sus llaves, que estaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y no pensó en vaciar sus manos. Balanceó la pila en una mano con la ayuda de su rodilla. Recuperó sus llaves y cuando fue a ponerlas en la puerta, descubrió algo extraño; su puerta estaba abierta.

La artista marcial estaba en alerta máxima cuando entró silenciosamente en su casa. Dejó sus libros junto a la puerta una vez que estuvo adentro y silenciosamente cerró la puerta para bloquear la ruta de escape en caso de que algún idiota hubiera entrado en su casa. Se deslizó en su propia casa y se agachó en una posición de lucha en el momento en que llegó la sala. La intrusa descansaba en su sofá.

–Shego, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – exigió Kim cuando vio a la persona que irrumpió en su casa. Shego era quien estaba en el sofá y tranquilamente bebía una soda, actuando como si se suponía que debía estar allí, pero así era ella.

–¿Por qué demonios no tienes cerveza en tu casa? –Shego respondió como si fuera una pregunta igualmente relevante. Para ella, era una pregunta aún más importante.

–Porque todavía no tengo edad suficiente para beber, duh –respondió Kim y luego recordó que la mujer que tenía delante era su enemigo más mortal. –¿Por qué estás aquí? –una vez más exigió.

–Cálmate, Tranquila. No estoy aquí para pelear ni siquiera para comenzar ningún problema. Está bien, no, tal vez comenzaré un problema. Solo mira esto –respondió Shego y arrojó un pequeño libro a la heroína pelirroja.

La estudiante universitaria atrapó el libro con una mano mientras permanecía en guardia. No podía y no aceptaba la palabra de Shego sobre no estar ahí para causar problemas. Mantuvo la vista en la mujer de piel verde, que se enfocó en su refresco más que en cualquier otra cosa. Shego no estaba allí para ningún tipo de problema. Solo tenía curiosidad y quería compartir lo que sentía era una gran anomalía que debería interesar a su enemigo tanto como le interesaba, si no más.

Kim relajó su postura una vez que estuvo segura de que Shego no era una amenaza o que no estaba buscando ser una amenaza. Después de años de lucha, podían leer el lenguaje corporal de la otra casi a la perfección, por lo que supo casi de inmediato que Shego realmente no estaba allí para para causar problemas, pero su sentido común anuló sus instintos. Shego era una villana, por lo que pensó que era mejor estar en guardia, a pesar de que sus ojos y su cerebro decían que su oponente habitual no buscaba hacerle daño. La heroína delgada tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Shego estaba en su casa, incluso si no estaba allí para comenzar problemas.

–¿Qué es esto? –la pelirroja preguntó por el librito. Parecía un diario debido a las pequeñas dimensiones del libro, pero no podía entender por qué la mujer de cabello negro arrojaba un libro, y mucho menos un diario, al menos sin la intención de golpearla con él.

–Algo que encontré mientras limpiaba el ático en una antigua casa familiar. Abre la tapa y ve a quién pertenece –le dijo la mujer pálida a su delgada enemiga. Quería reír porque podía ver cómo iba a reaccionar la pelirroja en su mente. Apostó que sería similar a la forma en la que reaccionó.

Kim hizo lo que le ordenaron y abrió el libro para ver a quién pertenecía. Miró hacia abajo para ver cuál era el problema y se quedó sin aliento cuando notó el nombre que estaba escrito con caligrafía curvilínea. Dejó caer el libro como si fuera una araña venenosa que buscaba morderla. El pequeño libro cubierto de cuero cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y aterrizó boca arriba. Dentro del libro, proclamaba que su dueño era Kimberly Possible.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Conoce a la doctora Kim Possible y Sheshona Go del siglo XIX.

**(N/T): ****1.** Literalmente la expresión 'shuu', que se hace cuando quieres que se vaya una persona

Tengo que admitir que me desagradaban los OC, al punto de que sentía que arruinaban la historia ya que bien podían utilizar a otro personaje de la serie ya existente, pero los personajes creados por SL están tan bien hechos, fundamentados y nada forzados, que terminé disfrutando intensamente de las apariciones de Isabel, (su primera aparición fue en el fic "Caminando en la línea"). La relación que tiene con Shego es memorable, creíble y bastante divertida.


	2. Más allá de la creencia

**Otro tiempo, otro lugar.**

**(S/L) N/A:** No soy dueña de estos personajes. Pertenecen en su totalidad a Disney company.

Las entradas del diario estarán en cursiva.

Los años serán indicados para evitar confusión.

También la Dra. Kim Possible es una mujer bastante progresista para su época, no solo por ser doctora, sino también por su tratamiento a la –enfermedad– particular que posee Sheshona, ya que era tratada como si fuera un trastorno o una enfermedad totalmente física, aproximadamente hasta el siglo XX.

Espero que sea todo lo que quería decir y no haya olvidado nada. Por favor, disfruta.

**2: Más allá de la creencia.**

–Dime otra vez ¿Dónde dices que encontraste ese libro? –Kim le preguntó a Shego mientras miraba el libro encuadernado en cuero que todavía estaba en el suelo con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

La esbelta cara del héroe estaba arrugada y sus cejas casi se tocaban. No entendía por qué su nombre estaba en ese libro. No era de ella. Estaba segura de que nunca antes en su vida lo había visto. Se sentía tan extraño ver su nombre en algo que no era suyo, especialmente porque había estado en posesión de su enemigo.

–Estaba en el ático de una antigua casa familiar –respondió Shego mientras decidía ocultar su diversión. Estaba entretenida por la reacción de Kim, pero estaba tan desconcertada como Kim por el libro. Había esperado que Kim tuviera algunas respuestas.

Había tantas preguntas respecto al pequeño y desgastado diario. ¿Por qué tenía el nombre de Kim, pero había estado escondido en una casa de la familia Go? Simplemente no tenía ningún sentido para ninguno de ellos. No podían pensar en una razón lógica de por qué el libro había estado en la casa.

–¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? Espero que no pienses que es mío –dijo la pelirroja, sacudiendo la cabeza. No había forma de que pusiera su propio diario en una casa de la familia Go, especialmente porque ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía Shego.

–Si fuera tuyo, tendrías muchas explicaciones que dar. Lo miré y tiene fechas escritas. La cosa tiene alrededor de ciento cincuenta años. Pensé que te interesaría –explicó la ladrona de piel verde en un tono tranquilo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kim con una ceja arqueada, aunque estaba interesada. El libro llevaba su nombre, después de todo. Tendría que estar loca para no estar interesada, especialmente si era tan viejo como Shego afirmó. Sin embargo, tenía una ligera sospecha ya que Shego estaba compartiendo su descubrimiento con ella.

–Porque tiene tu nombre, Kimmie. Tengo que admitir que tengo un poco de curiosidad. Así que pensé que dejaríamos a un lado nuestras diferencias por un par de días y leeríamos la maldita cosa. Tal vez explicará cómo un diario con tu nombre llegó a la casa de mi familia aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que se construyó la casa –respondió Shego con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Kim imitó el movimiento. La tentación de leer el diario era casi tangible. Le gustaría saber por qué el pequeño libro tenía su nombre, el cual Shego había traído. Sería mejor tener a dos personas reflexionando sobre el diario en caso de que no se explicara, en la opinión de Shego de todos modos. Deberían de ser capaces de resolver las cosas compartiendo ideas entre ellas. Y, si eso no funcionaba, al menos Shego no sufría sola, lo que para ella era casi tan importante como resolver el misterio.

–¿Está bien leer el diario personal de alguien? –la heroína delgada preguntó con una expresión ligeramente preocupada mientras miraba el libro en el piso.

Era inmoral leer los pensamientos privados de alguien, pero Kim no estaba tan segura si eso se aplicaba cuando la persona estaba probablemente muerta. No se le ocurrió que estaba preguntándole a una persona ''malvada'' sobre la moral. Shego no estaba sorprendida de que Kim hiciera esa pregunta por la lectura del diario, pero todavía pensaba que era una pregunta un tanto estúpida.

–Princesa, tiene ciento cincuenta años. Estoy bastante segura de que a la dueña no le importará e incluso si lo hace, no creo que lo sepamos pronto –respondió la mujer pálida.

La delgada pelirroja concedió el punto y volvió a encogerse de hombros. Se inclinó y recogió el ignorado diario. Fue a sentarse junto a Shego en el sofá para que leyeran las crónicas juntas. Shego tomó el control del libro; oye, ella lo robó de la casa, así que era suyo, incluso si tenía el nombre de Kim.

El par se aseguró de no tocarse mientras se acomodaban para comenzar a leer. Tocarse entre sí parecía que sería espeluznante en lo que a ellas respecta. No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar a una entrada intrigante y el diario se volvió espeluznante.

-8-8-8-8-

_Hoy, algo extraño me pasó en la institución. A menudo suceden cosas extrañas, pero rara vez las noto, pero esto requirió mi atención. Hoy me asignaron un nuevo paciente, lo cual, por supuesto no es la cosa extraña a la que me refiero. Mi nueva paciente es una mujer afectada por la noción de que prefiere sentirse atraída por mujeres en vez de hombres. También es de tez extraña, un verde blanquecino que nunca he visto antes. Solo puedo preguntarme si su tono de piel se ha visto afectado por su enfermedad, a pesar de que nunca he visto algo así en otras personas como ella. Solo puedo preguntarme por qué su piel es así._

_También se dice que es propensa a ataques violentos de ira, como si estuviera poseída, pero se nos ha asegurado que no tiene demonios en ella. Sin embargo, sus ataques son tan terribles que su padre y su hermano la trajeron a la institución con grilletes. La tenían atada por las muñecas y los tobillos, nos ordenaron que no se los quitáramos, o nos arrepentiríamos. Lo siento por la pobre chica porque este encadenada como un animal._

_Como dije, su padre fue y su hermano fueron quienes la entregaron. No parecía que la obligaran a estar en la institución, pero no muchos pacientes aparecen así. Es solo que el brillo en sus ojos era tan extraño. Solo los vislumbré un momento antes de que se la llevaran, pero parecía que tenía al diablo en su mirada. Quizás tiene demonios. Parecía que si hubiera podido matar a su padre y hermano en ese mismo momento, no habría estado más preocupada por el asunto que yo por matar una mosca. Y pensar, estaré trabajando con una chica así. No mostraré miedo y trataré bien a mi paciente. La curaré de todas las perversiones y regresará a su vida mejor que cuando llegó a mi cuidado. Ayudaré a Sheshona Go._

-8-8-8-8-

Shego dejó de leer en ese mismo momento. Jadeó sin pensar y su mandíbula se abrió. ¿Sheshona Go? No, no podía decir eso. Miró el nombre con cuidado buscando alguna diferencia, pero no había ninguna. Incluso se deletreó correctamente. Decía que Sheshona Go era tan simple como el día con esa elegante letra. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? _¿Podrían las cosas ponerse más extrañas?_

–Shego, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kim por la expresión de la ladrona. Levantó la mano, a punto de sacar a Shego de su estupor, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si sorprendía a Shego lo suficiente, podría comenzar una pelea y nunca llegarían al fondo de esto.

Parpadeando, Shego se sacudió de su sorpresa. –Estoy bien –mintió. –¿Por qué preguntas?–respondió en tono un poco defensivo.

–Porque estás acaparando el libro –respondió la pelirroja, a pesar de que eso no era lo único que quería decir. Habría comentado la expresión de Shego, pero dudaba que la villana reconociera que estaba atónita.

–Oh –murmuró Shego. Tenía el libro a una pulgada de su cara, como si eso cambiara el nombre en la página de alguna manera. Movió el libro a cierta distancia para que Kim viera las páginas mientras la mujer pálida seguía preguntándose por qué la paciente mencionada en el diario llevaba su nombre. ¿Había sido nombrada igual que un antepasado que terminó en un sanatorio? Oh, definitivamente mataría a su madre la próxima vez que viera a esa diabólica mujer. _¡Cómo se atrevió mami a ponerme el mismo nombre de alguien que estuvo encerrada en un manicomio!_

-*- (1855) -*-

Sheshona Go fue prácticamente arrastrada al pequeño Asilo Middleton por su padre y su hermano mayor. Eran dos hombres muy grandes y aun así habían tenido problemas para llevar a Sheshona al hospital. Ella estaba pasiva por ahora solo porque lograron drogarla hace algún tiempo. Si no hubieran hecho eso, el hospital habría sido un pandemonio antes de que hubiera estado allí un minuto. La llevaron a la pequeña institución porque era la única en la región de la que aún tenía que escapar y había un médico con un nuevo tratamiento para su enfermedad particular.

Los dos hombres tenían las muñecas de Sheshona esposadas con grilletes de media pulgada de grosor que cubrían casi un tercio de sus antebrazos. Las esposas estaban cerradas y unidas por una gruesa cadena para mantener sus manos muy juntas y, con suerte, evitar que dañara a alguien o a cualquier propiedad. Sus tobillos también estaban atados, pero no tan cerca como sus brazos para permitirle la libertad de caminar. Era el único favor que parecieron hacerle, darle algún uso a sus extremidades inferiores. Aun así, sería difícil para ella lanzar un golpe adecuado con las piernas y eso era lo importante en lo que respecta a su padre.

A pesar de que Sheshona estaba drogada, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente no podía moverse lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. Tenía suficiente control sobre sí misma para mirar a su padre y hermano y hacerles saber que iban a pagar cuando saliera. Y saldría. Era un hecho, un hecho que había demostrado una y otra vez_. Lamentarían el día muy pronto_, prometió en silencio. Nunca se quedaría en una celda de un hospital por algo que no creía que era una enfermedad. Además, no estaba feliz de que interfirieran en su vida de todos modos.

Y luego vio a una pelirroja mirándola a unos tres metros de distancia y dejó de planear las muertes de su padre y su hermano, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos. Era pequeña y bonita. Sheshona trató de reunir la fuerza y el control para sonreír a la mujer que la miraba fijamente, pero no pudo hacerlo gracias a las drogas. Le gustaban las pelirrojas solo porque eran un poco raras, especialmente alrededor de donde vivía. Tal vez vería a la pequeña pelirroja alrededor y podrían conocerse. Olvidando el hecho de que fueron pensamientos como esos los que hicieron que fuera encerrada una vez más por su padre. _Él necesita ocuparse de sus propios asuntos_, gruñó en su cabeza. Con quién se iba a la cama no era su maldita preocupación. No le importaba con quién se acostaba, por lo que debería devolverle el favor.

Sheshona no tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre la pelirroja más de unos pocos segundos porque su padre la entregó a un asistente después de que advirtió al personal del hospital que no la dejara salir de esas cadenas por ningún motivo. Su padre era muy consciente de que si era liberada o lograba salir de esas ataduras, terminaría para todos. Se aseguró de enfatizar eso a todos en el hospital. Esperaba que entendieran y no la dejaran salir de esas cadenas. No mataría a nadie, pero se aseguraría de que todos caminaran divertido por el resto de sus vidas.

Su padre era otra historia si Sheshona lograba escapar de sus cadenas. Es posible que nunca volviera a caminar una vez que le pusiera las manos encima a él y a su "querido" hermano mayor ya que la habían drogaron. No estaba tan molesta porque su padre y su hermano dejaran en el manicomio, porque lo habían hecho antes, muchas veces. Pero la habían drogado como si fuera una especie de animal para asegurarse que se comportaría lo suficiente como para que la dejaran en el hospital. Eso era ir demasiado lejos. Tampoco le gustaba mucho estar encadenada como un criminal buscado cuando no había hecho nada malo... recientemente de todos modos. De acuerdo, no había hecho nada para garantizar tal trato.

El asistente, un gran tipo de cabello castaño, cuyo nombre aprendería más tarde que era David Barkin, la acompañó a su "suite". Prácticamente la arrojó a la pequeña habitación que venía equipada con una ventana que no podría atravesar, sospechaba que incluso si estaba engrasada y una cama. El piso era frío, concreto duro que probablemente tomaría años excavar, para una persona normal de todos modos. Lo escuchó poner el seguro a la puerta con ella adentro, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Se sentó en la cama, demasiado aturdida y lenta para hacer mucho más.

Nunca había sentido nada similar a esa droga. No era una sensación de mareo o como si quisiera vomitar. Era una sensación extraña que esperaba no tener que pasar nunca más. Nunca toleraría que su padre y su hermano la drogaran nuevamente_. ¿Quién sabe lo que esos idiotas pusieron en mi sistema? No sabían cosa podría haberme hecho._ Decidió no pensar en eso, solo esperar con la esperanza que desapareciera.

Echó un vistazo a su habitación estéril y supuso que era mejor tener una habitación privada que lo que tenía en otros hospitales y lo que había escuchado de algunos asilos. Su padre, siendo el hombre compasivo que era, explicó que el hospital de Middleton era en realidad el mejor para tratar a aquellos que estaban enfermos como ella y quería que su hija tuviera el mejor tratamiento posible. Se había reído hasta el final de la explicación. Si era tan genial, _¿por qué demonios no fue mi primera parada en vez de recorrer otros tantos hospitales y sanatorios del país?_

Creía que la había colocado en Middleton porque ninguno de sus amigos de clase alta sabría que estaba allí, como cada vez que la colocaba en otro hospital. Siempre se aseguraba de ponerla en algún lugar de la región, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie que la familia quisiera verla. El cielo no permitiera que alguien descubriera que el alcalde de Ciudad Go tenía una hija que era afecta a un alimento particular. Aunque, no era un secreto tan grande como le hubiera gustado.

Sheshona ni siquiera vio por qué a su padre le importaba si la gente sabía lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. Muy bien, la gente pensaría que había algo mal con ella y hablarían, pero no veía por qué debería importar. En primer lugar, la gente ya pensaba que algo andaba mal con ella basándose únicamente en su aspecto y comportamiento sin saber quién mantenía su cama caliente. Más allá de eso, no era como si su familia fuera conocida por tener estándares morales de ningún tipo o reputación pura. Estaban lejos de ser ángeles o santos y el mundo tenía que saber que no eran éticos en su mayor parte. Ni siquiera asistieron a la iglesia. Si las personas no sabían eso, tenían que haber estado viviendo en cuevas por la mayor parte de la vida.

La única razón por la que su padre era alcalde era porque tenía el dinero para comprar sus votos; Era sorprendente lo que haría un pobre hombre por un trago de whisky. Toda su carrera política se basó en el hecho de que tenía el dinero para comprar lo que quisiera. Además, como alcalde, recibió enormes sobornos de casi todos. ¿_Cómo se atreve a juzgarme un hombre con escrúpulos tan bajos?_, pensó acaloradamente. _¡Nunca he tenido que comprar a nadie ni venderme por nada y, sin embargo, me juzga! _Ella lo odiaba mucho.

Luego estaba su hermano, otro bastión de comportamiento impío que su padre parecía ignorar. Su hermano era un gran bebedor, que salía con algunos de sus amigos ricos y perdía el dinero en peleas de perros. Su idea de entretenimiento era vencer a cualquier tipo pobre que se cruzara en su camino mientras paseaba por la calle. Al menos con su forma de entretenimiento, nadie resultó herido físicamente. Pero eso no le importaba a su padre y, por lo tanto, estaba en el asilo por el momento.

Apoyó la espalda contra el frío muro de piedra contra el que se encontraba su cama. La pared estaba pintada de blanco, ya sea para engañar a la gente para que creyera que no era piedra o para calmar los nervios. No le ayudó a ella. Probablemente sería difícil para alguien mantenerse calmado siendo la única compañía el sonido de pies arrastrándose fuera de la puerta.

Levantó las piernas y apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas lo mejor que pudo, pero descubrió que la posición era incómoda debido a sus brazos encadenados. Deseaba poder cruzar las piernas debajo de ella, pero no podía hacerlo porque la cadena que conectaba sus piernas no era lo suficientemente larga. Decidió quedarse en la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Permaneció así por un tiempo indeterminado, finalmente, la droga salió de su cuerpo. Y entonces oyó que se abría la puerta.

Sheshona tenía la cabeza agachada, ocultando parcialmente su cara detrás de un río de cabello negro como tinta, pero miró sin mover la cabeza para ver quién decidió unirse a ella. Tal vez tenía un compañero de cuarto y si tenía suerte, el compañero de habitación sabría cómo abrir cerraduras. Sabía cómo abrir cerraduras, pero no tenía las herramientas para hacerlo y sería más fácil que la segunda persona la liberara. Sin embargo, en lugar de un compañero de cuarto, vio a la pelirroja de antes.

La joven parecía estar vestida para trabajar en el manicomio, por lo que Sheshona concluyó que era enfermera más que probable, a pesar de que la pelirroja no llevaba uniforme de enfermera. La mujer pálida se rió para sí misma. _Qué suerte tengo de tener una enfermera tan bonita._ Ciertamente no iba a ayudarla a curarla de su comportamiento "degenerado" estando cerca de una criatura tan encantadora.

La pelirroja tenía una cara atractiva, ojos verdes profundos y de aspecto dulce. Sus ojos parecían casi inocentes, pero a diferencia de los ojos de otras mujeres que Sheshona había visto. Era como si esos ojos color oliva hubieran atestiguado cosas extraordinarias, pero esa cosa no logro estropear a la pelirroja. En cambio, parecía llena de asombro y tal vez incluso un poco de curiosidad. _Solo cosas buenas, tal vez quiera presenciar cosas más extraordinarias._

Su melena carmesí tenía con un estilo promedio, haciendo parecer que no quería llamar la atención. No había adornos en su cabello. Entonces, probablemente era modesta o tímida, lo que le gustaba a Sheshona.

Sheshona notó que la descortés pelirroja la miró por unos segundos. No le importaba porque estaba acostumbrada a las miradas. Mirar fijamente era en realidad una buena señal. Significaba que había despertado la curiosidad de la mujer pelirroja. Puede que no lo pareciera, pero su extraño color de piel, un verde muy pálido, se consideraba exótico y la atrapaba más presas que cualquier otro activo que tuviera. Su color de piel atraía a las mujeres, dándole el tiempo suficiente para trabajar sus encantos y dejar a la mujer rogando por más después de saciar su hambre. Parecía que tendría que ir por otro premio. Tal vez odiaría menos a su padre después de tener a la pequeña pelirroja ya que la había conoció gracias a él.

La pelirroja estaba un poco fascinada por Sheshona porque había visto muchas cosas en su activa vida, pero nunca había visto un color de piel como el de su paciente. No la sorprendió, aun cuando era mirada de la misma manera, sin darse cuenta de que su paciente creía que había atrapado a la mujer de ojos verdes. Finalmente logró recuperar su ingenio, sin mencionar su comportamiento profesional. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en su paciente en su conjunto y no solo en su tono de piel.

–Buenas tardes. Señorita Sheshona Go –saludó la pelirroja a su paciente, que no respondió y se aseguró de no moverse. –Soy Kimberly Possible y seré tu doctora –anunció la pelirroja.

Sheshona se puso rígida por un momento, pero la doctora de cabello carmesí no lo notó. Entonces, _¿Está lindo biscocho es mi doctora, no mi enfermera?_ En realidad, sorprendió a la mujer pálida porque nunca había conocido a una doctora en todo su tiempo en hospitales y otras instalaciones. No sabía que tal criatura podría existir. _No importa_, se dijo a sí misma. El hecho de que la mujer fuera doctora solo hizo que la posibilidad de conquistarla fuera aún más deseable, especialmente porque la mujer era su doctora específicamente. Obtendría el control sobre su propia doctora. Era un gran desafío y simplemente no pudo resistir un desafío. No pudo contener una sonrisa.

–¿Está despierta, señorita Go? –Preguntó la doctora Possible ya que su paciente estaba completamente en silencio y no la había visto moverse.

–Bueno, Doc, no sé si debería decirte esto –respondió Sheshona, levantando un poco la vista para que la pelirroja viera el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda. Era otra de sus armas para atrapar mujeres; La mirada aguda y casi depredadora en sus ojos a menudo atraía su curiosidad y a menudo querían saber por qué las miraba de esa manera. Dudaba que la doctora fuera diferente de otras mujeres que había atrapado.

–Soy tu doctora. Deberías sentirte libre de contarme todo –respondió la pelirroja con voz tranquila y pequeña. Incluso sonaba amigable.

–Tienes unos ojos hermosos –prácticamente ronroneó Sheshona. Al menos no estaba mintiendo.

La doctora se puso rígida por la sorpresa y pareció sorprendida por la declaración. Un leve sonrojo comenzó a abrirse camino en sus mejillas color durazno, manchándolas de un color rosa. Sheshona continuó sonriendo. Le encantaba cuando las mujeres se sonrojaban, especialmente cuando había causado el sonrojo. Tenía la sensación de que realmente disfrutaría su tiempo en el manicomio. Sin embargo, todavía planeaba lastimar a su padre en el momento en que saliera del hospital. Nadie en el mundo la drogaba y se salía con la suya. _Maldita sea si él es el primero_, pensó Sheshona.

-8-8-8-8-

_Creo que tengo mis manos llenas con mi nueva paciente, la señorita Sheshona Go, y acabo de conocerla. Había una mirada extraña en sus ojos cuando me miró. Era nuevamente como si el diablo estuviera en su mirada. Y luego me hizo un cumplido por mis ojos. Casi me desconcierta y me pone de nervios debido a lo repentino que fue, pero no permitiré que me descarrile. Trataré su enfermedad y se curará de esa perversión._

-*-(Presente)-*-

–¡Ah! ¡Mi antepasado estaba coqueteando con una mujer con tu nombre! –Shego gritó mientras leía la entrada del diario. No podía creerlo; ¿Su antepasado no tenía gusto? Su predecesora debería haber odiado a la doctora Kimberly Possible desde el momento que la conoció, no haberla haberle hecho un cumplido por sus ojos. ¿Por qué demonios mi familia está llena de personas locas haciendo locuras?

–Cálmate, cálmate –dijo Kim, levantando una mano como si eso aliviara la mente de su compañera. A ella no le habría importado enloquecer un poco, ya que era inquietante que el antepasado de Shego hubiera hecho un cumplido a una mujer con su nombre. Una mujer que sin duda se relacionaba con ella de alguna manera, ya que Possible era un nombre tan raro como Go. Podía mantener la calma solo por el simple hecho de que la doctora Possible no hubiera hecho el cumplido. _Al menos mi familia no está tan loca._

–¿Calmarme? ¡Una mujer que tiene mi nombre le hizo un cumplido sobre sus ojos a una mujer con la que compartes nombre!–señaló la ladrona de piel verde, apuntando a la página con salvajes gestos de mano. ¿Cómo demonios podía calmarse cuando algo así había pasado?

–¿Te llamas como ella? –la delgada pelirroja preguntó, inclinando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo. –Espera, entonces, tu nombre real... –fue interrumpida.

–Sí, soy Sheshona Go. Sigamos adelante –resopló Shego porque ni siquiera quería reconocer su nombre ahora gracias a que su antepasado le hizo un cumplido a un Possible. Nunca había tenido un gran problema con su nombre real hasta ahora. Ahora, descubrió que lleva el nombre de una mujer que había sido enviada a un asilo, a pesar de que no era por una enfermedad real, y para colmo, (1) le había tirado los tejos a su doctora y no de la manera adecuada que un Go debería tirar de los tejos a un Possible. La sola idea hizo que su piel se erizara.

–Correcto –Kim coincidió con la idea de seguir adelante. Siempre había tenido un poco de curiosidad por el nombre real de Shego, pero ahora tenía curiosidad por saber porque lahabían nombrado así. Decidió no preguntar porque la mujer de ojos esmeralda estaba visiblemente molesta.

–Probablemente solo estaba jugando. Quiero decir, nadie con el apellido Go nunca, nunca, nunca... –Shego se detuvo porque podría haber seguido agregando "nunca" a su declaración sin llegar a su punto.

–¿Son lesbiana con problemas de ira? –Adivinó la heroína con una sonrisa burlona.

–No, eso es bastante común –admitió Shego accidentalmente. Odiaba divulgar información familiar, pero no había estado pensando cuando respondió la pregunta. Estaba demasiado perturbada para pensar antes de abrir la boca.

Los ojos color oliva se agrandaron. –¿De Verdad? –Kim preguntó en un tono sorprendido.

–¡Maldición!– la villana de cabello negro gritó cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que escaparon de su garganta. No podía creer que acabara de soltar información familiar. Todo fue culpa de su estúpido antepasado por haber ingresado en un manicomio con la Doctora Possible. Espera un segundo.

Shego dejó de entrar en pánico y pensó en la razón por la que estaban leyendo el estúpido diario. Nada de lo que acaban de leer explica cómo el diario terminó en la casa de la familia Go. Apostaba que su antepasado se lo robó para burlarse de la doctora, pero no pudo entender cómo Sheshona podría haberlo hecho. _Algo no cuadra._

–Sigamos leyendo –resopló Shego porque todavía estaba molesta, pero quería saber por qué el diario había estado en la casa.

Kim asintió de acuerdo considerando el hecho de que había aprendido demasiado sobre Shego... o Sheshona Go, ya que ahora sabía cómo se llamaba su enemiga. Esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran más locas con el diario más allá de las implícitas palabras de Sheshona coqueteando a la Doctora Possible. Dudaba que las cosas se volvieran más extravagantes. Seguramente alguien con el nombre Possible sería profesional, incluso si se refiriera al lesbianismo como una "perversión". Bueno, era el siglo XIX, por lo que supuso que esa era la norma en aquel entonces.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: En el siglo XIX, la Doctora Possible conoce a su paciente un poco mejor, mientras que en el presente Kim y Shego cenan juntas y nadie sale herido.

(N/T): Gracias a Damian2211 :) tienes razón suena mejor así. Gracias por tu retroalimentación y comentarios!

(1) Hit on someone: se traduce como "golpear a alguien" pero más en sentido de coqueteo. Tuve que buscar una palabra de otro país, espero que no se pierda el significado real.


	3. Habla conmigo

**(S/L) N/A:** No soy dueña de estos personajes.

El diario continúa en letras cursivas y así será a través de toda la historia.

3: Habla conmigo.

_No creo haber conocido a una persona como Sheshona Go, y mucho menos tener una paciente como ella. No actúa como cualquier otra mujer que haya tenido la gracia de conocer. Es un tipo de criatura completamente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada cuando se trata de personas en general. Dudo que el propio Darwin lo creyera si fuera testigo, pero probaría su punto lo suficientemente bien como para silenciar a los detractores. Es simplemente un tipo diferente de criatura en comparación con el resto de nosotros._

_Me faltan ideas sobre qué hacer con ella hasta ahora. Nada funciona porque no desea hablarme sobre nada que pueda ayudarme a comprender por qué está enferma. Solo me mira con esos extraños ojos suyos; son probablemente lo más parecido que veré a un depredador que se alimenta de carne humana. No quiero decir que realmente coma humanos, pero tiene los ojos de un gato. Tengo miedo de saber que piensa, lo que significa que estoy fallando. He prometido curar a esta mujer y, sin embargo, se resiste a todos mis intentos. Ni siquiera se adhiere a la dieta que le he recetado._

_Parece que le falta el deseo de curarse, a pesar de que todavía no ha dicho ninguna palabra hacía esa conclusión. En realidad no me ha dicho nada que valga la pena. He tenido algunos pacientes que al principio no les gusta mi tratamiento, condenándolo como una locura en sí mismo por un tiempo, pero se abrieron y dejaron el hospital mucho mejor después. No parece ser del tipo que se abre. ¿Cómo puedo tratar a una mujer que no me habla? Bueno, alguna vez me habla, pero solo dice cosas desagradables y groseras que no me atrevo a repetir, incluso en mi diario más privado. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con ella?_

-*-(Presente)-*-

–Wow, fuiste un imbécil incluso tu una vida pasada –comentó Kim mientras se alejaba del diario para hablar con su invitado no deseado.

–No lo llames vida pasada. Como si fuera a perder el tiempo coqueteando contigo en cualquier vida –replicó Shego en un tono algo ofendido, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Solo estoy bromeando –respondió la pelirroja porque la mujer pálida estaba muy a la defensiva. No quería haber tenido una vida pasada con Shego, incluso si no pudiera recordarlo. _Es demasiada Shego para una solo persona._ Sería como un castigo por hacer algo muy, muy malo bad.

–Eres bastante mala en eso entonces, no deberías bromear más. Pero, si fue una vida pasada, eras quejumbrosa incluso en ese entonces. "Que debería hacer" "Que debería hacer" "Que debería hacer" Parece que debería ver a un psiquiatra –comentó la villana de cabello negro.

–Si Sheshona es como tú, deberían llamar a un sacerdote –respondió la pequeña heroína.

Shego hizo una mueca, pero mentalmente admitió que fue un buen insulto. Era divertido intercambiar insultos con Kim, especialmente porque la pelirroja entendía los insultos la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta ahora, estar cerca de su enemiga resultó ser mucho mejor que estar cerca de su empleador, pero Drakken no era muy difícil de superar en ningún tipo de competencia.

–Como sea. ¿Tienes algo de comer por aquí? –la mujer de piel verde preguntó mientras se frotaba el estómago. Habían estado en el sofá durante unas horas y, en su opinión, era hora de cenar.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la aventurera porque la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Su frente se arrugó mientras su mente trataba de ponerse al día con el cambio en la conversación.

–Comida. Tengo hambre –explicó Shego en un tono lento como si Kim fuera un chimpancé.

La delgada pelirroja miró a su enemiga extrañamente; ahora era como si Shego fuera el chimpancé. Era bastante extraño que se sentaran en su departamento, leyendo un diario cuya autora llevaba su nombre, era doctora en el siglo XIX y que estaba tratando a una mujer llamada Sheshona Go, que compartía el mismo nombre con Shego. En realidad, todo era extraño en sí mismo y, además, no estaban luchando físicamente mientras compartían la misma área durante horas. Ahora, Shego pidió ser alimentada mientras estaba en su casa cuando Kim debería haber llamado a la policía para arrestar a la mujer súper poderosa. No había un nivel en el medidor de rarezas para medir lo que estaba sucediendo en la opinión de Kim.

–Hey, princesa, comida –repitió Shego. Vaya, _la pequeña señorita perfecta es en realidad una_ _miserable anfitriona_, pensó.

–¿La pizza es lo suficientemente buena para ti? –preguntó Kim. ¿Dónde estaba el daño de alimentar a Shego después de no echarla del departamento? Además, ella también tenía hambre.

–Como sea. Solo diles que la tengan aquí en treinta minutos o menos sino quemaré al repartidor– respondió el ladrón de cabello negro.

–Shego –la pelirroja regañó a su invitada mientras agarraba el teléfono.

La mujer mayor simplemente puso en blanco los ojos mientras Kim pedía una pizza. Shego se masajeó la frente mientras trataba de comprender el hecho de que su antepasado, con la cual compartía nombre, había sido ingresada en un manicomio y en realidad fue tratada por un Possible. Parecía sentirse atraída por la doctora para empeorar las cosas. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades y... por qué había sido nombrada en honor a esa mujer? ¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto?

_Tal vez haya algún tipo de explicación para todo,_ consideró Shego. Era plausible que su antepasado solo tratara de poner nerviosa a la doctora Kimberly Possible y por eso le dijo esas cosas a la doctora. Sabía que si se veía obligada a estar en algún lugar con Kim Possible, buscaría la manera de molestar a la pelirroja, como solía hacerlo. No notó el hecho de que había estado en su mejor comportamiento hasta ahora, solo se había burlado y bromeado verbalmente con Kim cada pocos minutos. No había hecho nada demasiado terrible durante su estancia en la casa de la heroína delgada.

Sin embargo, la mujer pálida no podía explicar por qué su antepasado podía haber sido encerrada en un asilo. Entendía que la homosexualidad era vista como un crimen o una enfermedad en ese entonces, pero no comprendía por qué la familia Go se molestaría en poner a un homosexual en la institución. Hasta donde sabía, su familia estaba llena de personas a las que simplemente no les importaba lo que otros pensaban, por lo que no les importaba cuando alguno de ellos eran homosexuales o cosas así. Tal vez las cosas eran diferentes en ese entonces, pensó. _O tal vez Sheshona nació en la familia Go equivocada. Uno oveja negra en nuestra familia llena de ovejas negras. _

–Shego, ¿de qué quieres la pizza? –Kim preguntó con el teléfono en la oreja.

–¿Eh? –preguntó Shego porque la pregunta la desconerto.

–¿De que quieras la pizza? –repitió la mujer más joven.

Shego todavía estaba un poco confundida por la pregunta por la simple razón de que no estaba acostumbrada en lo absoluto a que la gente le preguntara qué quería. Estaba acostumbrada a ordenarle a la gente que hiciera las cosas a su manera o simplemente hacía las cosas por sí misma. Incluso cosas simples como los ingredientes en la pizza, eran ignoradas a menos que se quejara. Finalmente respondió la pregunta después de unos segundos, quería pepperoni y Kim ordenó una pizza mitad pepperoni, mitad extra queso.

–¿Extra queso? Debes estar tratando de aumentar de peso –comentó la mujer de cabello negro.

–Siempre pido extra queso y no subo de peso ni nada. Entonces, después de comer, ¿podríamos dejar de leer hasta mañana?–la esbelta aventurera solicitó.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Shego. Quería llegar al fondo de por qué el diario de un Possible había estado en la casa Go tan pronto como pudiera porque no quería perder su tiempo libre alrededor de la pelirroja. Por lo tanto, quería llegar al final del diario rápidamente.

–Bueno, tengo un trabajo de investigación que necesito hacer –respondió la estudiante universitaria, señalando con la cabeza hacia su pila de libros. Sus libros todavía la esperaban junto a la puerta y necesitaba volver a ellos pronto si quería obtener la mejor calificación.

Shego hizo una mueca. –¿No puedes hacerlo en otro momento? –preguntó. Por supuesto para ella, llegar al final del diario era más importante que cualquier cosa que la heroína pudiera decir.

–Necesito comenzar –respondió Kim.

La estudiante de ojos oliva realmente necesitaba iniciar su proyecto de investigación mientras tenía tiempo. Había estado intentando comenzarlo desde que le habían asignado la tarea, pero siempre ocurría algo. Tenía la costumbre de hacer el trabajo escolar en el último momento, a veces incluso durante las misiones, y realmente no le gustaba eso, así que hacía todo lo posible para ponerse a trabajar cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Lo último que quería hacer era pedir otra extensión. Si bien sus profesores generalmente entendían, era vergonzoso tener que preguntar.

–¿No te importa cómo llegó esta estúpida cosa a mi casa? –preguntó la mujer mayor, agitando el viejo libro descuidadamente. Se molestaría si el diario se desmoronara en su mano, pero no pensó que pudiera pasar eso.

–Sí, me importa, pero también me importan mis calificaciones. Tengo tarea que hacer. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? –preguntó Kim incrédula. Sabía que Shego era impaciente, pero no creía que Shego fuera_ tan impaciente._

–Bien –Shego resopló en derrota, con los hombros caídos. Shego fue realmente confundida por las preguntas y solicitudes de Kim. ¿Por qué Kim no podía simplemente comenzar una discusión? Sería mucho más fácil para la mujer pálida, mucho más normal para ellos. Sería capaz de quejarse si solo Kim discutiera con ella. Pero, en cambio, compartieron una pizza.

\- * - (1855) - * -

Sheshona fue empujada a la espaciosa oficina de la doctora Possible por el ayudante del hospital. Se las arregló para mantenerse de pie, a pesar de sus grilletes. Se detuvo y miró al asistente David Barkin, con ira asesina en sus agudos ojos esmeraldas. Él le sonrió, sosteniendo su barbilla en alto. _Realmente parece disfrutar mucho empujarme_, observó en silencio. Había sido rudo con ella desde su llegada al hospital, siempre agarrándola, arrojándola, empujándola e intentando hacerse cargo de ella. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo grosero, la doctora habló.

–Señor Barkin, le he pedido repetidamente que no trate a mi paciente de esa manera –dijo la doctora Possible con calma desde su escritorio.

El asistente solo frunció el ceño. Odiaba escuchar a la doctora decir algo, especialmente a él. Parecía pensar que era importante solo porque era doctora, en su opinión de todos modos. Ella todavía era mujer, pensó que un hombre necesitaba enseñarle esa lección. Era solo una mujer, después de todo. No era nada especial. De hecho, a veces pensaba que ella necesitaba estar en el manicomio considerando el hecho de que había ido e intentado ingresar en la profesión de hombres. Ella en si era una desviada.

–Puede irse ahora, señor Barkin –le informó la doctora Possible en un tono cortés pero despectivo.

Barkin frunció el ceño aún más y luego Sheshona no pudo evitar agregar, –ya escuchaste a la mujer, gran mono. Sal de aquí.

El asistente gruñó por lo bajo, causando que Sheshona sonriera con un deleite diabólico. Hasta ahora, la mujer pálida realmente disfrutó del manicomio solo porque se le permitía tener la oportunidad de poner nervioso a ese hombre. Era tan fácil de molestar que solo podía ser divertido meterse con él. En realidad, le recordó a molestar a su hermano mayor, que era una de sus cosas favoritas de hacer cuando estaba en casa. Golpeó con fuerza la gruesa puerta, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres se estremeció ante el ruido.

La mujer de cabello negro no disfrutó el hecho de que el estúpido hospital había obedecido a su padre y no le había quitado los grilletes. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban raspados, pero todavía no había descubierto cómo salir de las esposas. Su padre había pensado mucho en ello y había diseñado cadenas especiales para evitar que pudiera abrir las cerraduras de inmediato. _Es un hombre despiadadamente astuto que se va a romper cuando salga de las esposas y de este hospital, _pensó.

–Sheshona, toma asiento, por favor –dijo la doctora Possible, mirando a la silla frente a ella.

La mujer de cabello negro no respondió, pero se sentó. Eso era lo habitual desde que había llegado. Le hubiera gustado poder sentarse de alguna manera licenciosa para llamar su atención, pero se conformó con parecer aburrida. Era una buena forma de atraer la curiosidad.

Se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio de la doctora, que la estaba esperando. Extendió sus piernas hacia el exterior de cada pata delantera de la silla, tan lejos como le permitían sus grilletes. Llevaba pantalones en lugar de un vestido, su padre generalmente intentaba forzarla a usarlos cuando estaba afuera. Ella prefería los pantalones a las capas de ropa que se esperaba que las mujeres usaran encima. Por supuesto, definitivamente le gustaba sacar a las mujeres de esa ropa. Puso las manos entre las piernas para equilibrarse en la silla y esperó a que la doctora le prestara algo de atención.

La doctora Possible siempre estaba ocupada en su escritorio cuando entraba Sheshona. La mujer pálida no sabía lo que estaba haciendo su doctora y supuso que no le importaba, aunque preferiría que Kimberly le prestara atención y no al papeleo. Sin embargo, sabía que si la doctora le prestaba atención, comenzaría el tratamiento molesto. Del cual no era fanática.

Sheshona había sido "tratada" por muchos médicos desde que su padre descubrió lo que hacía con la mayor parte de su tiempo, es decir, meterse en la cama con mujeres hermosas y tener sexo lo más salvaje posible con ellas. Todos los médicos que visitó le asignaron una dieta, que nunca siguió y la doctora Posible no era diferente en ese sentido. Había otras cosas que variaban de un médico a otro, pero era más o menos el mismo tratamiento hasta que llegó a la pelirroja. Lo extraño con la doctora Posible fue que también trató de entender como su paciente y como pudo haber atrapado su "enfermedad". Quería discutir asuntos, como cuando fue la primera vez que Sheshona quiso estar con una mujer en lugar de un hombre y cosas de esa naturaleza.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda nunca respondió las preguntas. No le importaba compartir sus pensamientos privados con nadie, a menos que de alguna manera llevara a la conquista a su cama. No estaba segura de qué hizo que la doctora desarrollara tal tratamiento, pero en realidad tenía sentido para ella y ni siquiera creía que tuviera una enfermedad real. Parecía una buena idea tratar de entender a alguien con su "enfermedad" particular y eso podría ayudar a cambiar el su mentalidad, si era posible. Pero, parecía que Kimberly era el único médico en el planeta que había llegado a esa conclusión hasta ahora.

Sheshona miró a la pelirroja mientras trataba de terminar su papeleo. Había algo en la doctora, algo cautivador. Su paciente intentó descubrir qué era y porque siempre llamaba su atención. Dudaba que fuera la apariencia de la doctora. La pelirroja era atractiva, sí, pero había visto y tenido bastantes mujeres hermosas. Las apariencias casi nunca fueron algo que le llamó la atención. Lo resolvería tarde o temprano, solo para tranquilizar su mente, ya que veía a la doctora todos los días por sus extrañas sesiones.

La doctora Possible terminó de mirar los papeles frente a ella y luego dirigió su atención a su paciente descontento. Después de un par de semanas de tratamiento, no había llegado a ninguna parte con Sheshona. La mujer de cabello negro se negó a compartir nada con ella, lo que dificultó que su tratamiento funcionara ya que se basaba en obtener información de su paciente para ayudarla a comprender como pensaban sus pacientes. Una vez que entendía cómo pensaban sus pacientes, podía trabajar para cambiar esos patrones.

Al principio, la doctora estaba acostumbrada a que sus pacientes estuvieran aprensivos, lo que se debió a lo inusual de su tratamiento. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y les hablaba como si fueran personas normales, como creía que lo eran, tendían a abrirse y decirle lo que necesitaba saber para ayudarla a curarlos. Sin embargo, su paciente actual se negó a seguir ese camino.

Lo que Sheshona hizo principalmente durante las sesiones fue mirar a la doctora con lo que Kimberly pensó que era un brillo extraño en sus ojos esmeraldas, como si Sheshona estuviera tratando de hipnotizarla. Sheshona era una mujer franca y de alguna manera hacía saber lo que quería, por eso miró a su doctora de esa manera. Solo le estaba haciendo saber a la pelirroja que era deseada. También quería que Kimberly sintiera curiosidad y pensara en ella.

–Entonces, Sheshona, ¿vas a hablar hoy? –Kimberly preguntó con una sonrisa educada. Había tomado la decisión de hacer esa pregunta últimamente para evaluar el estado de ánimo de su paciente. Si no recibía una respuesta, Sheshona seguramente la miraría durante toda la sesión.

–Tal vez –respondió Sheshona con una sonrisa. No tuvo problemas para hablar sobre las cosas que quería, pero no iba a responder a ninguna de las preguntas de su doctora.

–Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría discutir? –la pelirroja preguntó mientras esperaba en silencio que su paciente finalmente se abriera. Tenía esa esperanza cada vez que su paciente pálida decidía hablar con ella.

–De ti–respondió Sheshona honestamente.

–¿De mí? –dijo la doctora en un tono perplejo, logrando mantener una cara seria.

–Sí, de ti –dijo la mujer de piel verde con una mirada soñolienta en sus ojos para mostrar aún más que estaba aburrida. Dejó que su sonrisa satisfecha se transformara en una sonrisa perezosa.

–¿Qué te gustaría discutir de mí? –Preguntó la doctora Possible, un poco asustada de escuchar la respuesta. Sheshona había desarrollado la horrible costumbre de decirle cosas bastante vulgares.

–Principalmente tu escritorio y cómo te quiero en él con tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Estoy seguro de que tienes unas piernas encantadoras. ¿Por qué no me las muestras? –pidió Sheshona con una pequeña sonrisa, pareciendo un poco demoníaca debido a la expresión.

La mujer de cabello negro dijo la franca verdad. Quería a la doctora en ese mismo escritorio. Era un gran escritorio de madera que le rogaba que tuviera a Kimberly encima. Incluso había tenido sueños al respecto. Las imágenes que flotaban en su mente eran ella en ese escritorio con la doctora debajo de ella, gimiendo, pidiendo, rogando por más y simplemente disfrutando de lo que todos querían que creyera que estaba tan mal. Tal vez lo que hizo estaba mal, tal vez sus motivos estaban mal, pero el placer en sí mismo era más que bueno en su opinión y nadie cambiaría su opinión al respecto.

–Sheshona, te he dicho una y otra vez que no digas esas cosas –dijo Kimberly mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

Las palabras de Sheshona inquietaron a la doctora, pero logró ocultarlo bastante bien, lo cual siempre hacía. Sabía muy bien que su paciente hablaba en serio y que el brillo de sus ojos era atracción sexual, lo que esperaba curar a la mujer pálida. Parecía ser puramente una enfermedad mental con Sheshona, notó.

Cuando Sheshona llegó por primera vez, Kimberly había examinado físicamente a la mujer pálida lo mejor que pudo antes de que las palabras de Sheshona la obligaran a detenerse. Sheshona le había dicho casi todo impropio que pudo pensar de la doctora ese día. La mujer de color extraño era la mujer perfecta, físicamente hablando; estaba totalmente sana. Todo funcionaba internamente, sin embargo, Sheshona solo parecía querer la atención y el afecto de las mujeres.

–No puedo evitarlo, Doc. Siempre me enamoro de una cara bonita –comentó la mujer de piel verde y obtuvo el efecto deseado; la doctora Possible se sonrojó.

A Sheshona le gustaba cómo se veía la doctora cuando se sonrojaba, más de lo que disfrutaba cuando otras mujeres se sonrojaban. Le gustaban las mujeres tímidas y modestas en su mayoría, pero cuanto más veía a la doctora sonrojarse, más lo disfrutaba. Deseaba poder liberar sus manos porque ahora estaría provocando más rubor escarlata.

Tenía buenos planes, en su opinión, si tan solo tuviera las manos libres. Hubiera extendido la mano y acariciado la encantadora mejilla de la pelirroja, podía decir que era suave, solo para ver la reacción. Apostaba que la buena doctora se habría sonrojado aún más y luego seguramente la se habría alejado de su toque. Solo la excitaría más si la pelirroja se resistía. Le encantaba una buena persecución, especialmente porque sabía que ganaría al final. Siempre ganaba.

–Sheshona, estoy empezando a creer que no quieres curarte –comentó claramente Kimberly, cruzando las manos delante de ella.

–Estoy empezando a creer que te verías mejor desnuda –respondió Sheshona con otra sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes oliva de la doctora Possible se entrecerraron; ¡Su paciente la enfurecía! ¿Por qué no podía obtener una respuesta directa de Sheshona? ¿Por qué la mujer pálida siempre tenía que decir algo totalmente inapropiado? ¿Por qué no quería ninguna ayuda?_ ¿Sheshona no quiere ser normal? ¿Por qué está contenta de estar enferma?_ Kimberly simplemente no podía entenderlo y la molestaba porque si no comprendía a su paciente, entonces no podría hacer nada por ella. Por supuesto, así estaba cayendo directamente en el juego de Sheshona.

–Sheshona, ¿no quieres salir del hospital? –Preguntó la doctora Possible.

–Lo haré –respondió suavemente la mujer de ojos esmeralda. Saldría del manicomio, pero solo después de saciar su creciente deseo por la médica pelirroja. Quería su conquista antes que nada. Se le hacía agua la boca y se saldría con la suya. Eventualmente siempre se salía con la suya. A veces, solo tomó un poco más de tiempo.

–No lo harás si no empiezas a hablar conmigo –parecía prometerle la pelirroja o incluso amenazar a su paciente.

Sheshona no respondió, pero estaba un poco impresionada. La pequeña doctora no era tan mansa como a veces pensaba, se recordó Sheshona. _Eso es todo_, se dio cuenta. Acababa de descubrir porque la doctora llamaba su atención y qué fue lo que la hizo pensar en la mujer pelirroja más allá de ser una conquista. Kimberly era una hipócrita.

La doctora se sentó allí y estaba tratando de convertir a Sheshona en una mujer "normal", pero no era lo que estaba tratando de hacer. La doctora Possible no era una mujer normal por mucho y Sheshona no podía creer que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de eso. Bueno, bien podría dar a conocer el pensamiento. Al menos haría que la doctora pensara en cosas.

–Doc –dijo Sheshona.

–¿Si? –respondió la pelirroja, esperando que su paciente compartiera algo relevante.

–Deberías seguir tu propio consejo o deberías desnudarte ahora porque eventualmente voy a tenerte justo en ese escritorio –declaró Sheshona como si sus palabras fueran pura realidad.

–¿Tomar mi propio consejo? –Kimberly repitió con una expresión confundida. Eligió ignorar la segunda mitad de la declaración porque no le haría ningún bien reconocer esas palabras.

–Quieres que sea la mujer ideal, normal y que solo quiera acostarse con mi esposo solo porque él lo quiera. Desapasionada y pasivo. Desinteresado y de voz suave. ¿Cómo puedes sentarte allí siendo doctora y pensar tal cosa? Eres una doctora –respondió Sheshona.

¿Cómo podría una mujer que era doctora sentarse y tratar de normalizar a las mujeres? Probablemente era la única doctora en todo el hospital. Bueno, definitivamente en toda la región de cualquier manera. Sheshona pensó que ser doctora era aún más extraño que su comportamiento. Después de todo, se había encontrado con muchas mujeres dispuestas a acostarse con ella, pero Kim era la primera y única doctora que había visto. Obviamente era una mujer ambiciosa con sueños más allá de tener esposo e hijos y pasar el resto de sus días acostada debajo del hombre y criando sus mocosos.

–Sé que soy doctora, por eso estoy tratando de ayudarte –señaló Kimberly. Parecía que se estaba perdiendo la cuestión de su paciente.

–¿Quieres ayudarme cuando eres tan anormal como yo? Probablemente seas peor que yo. Eres doctora –repitió Sheshona casi como si fuera un insulto.

Kimberly se sentó allí y permitió que las palabras de su paciente se asimilaran. Muy bien, era doctora y mujer, era bastante anormal en ese sentido. Pero, todavía era una mujer normal, ¿verdad? Sí, estaba casada e incluso tenía un hijo. Estaba enamorada de su esposo y era muy amorosa hacia él y su hijo. Era una esposa solidaria y una madre amorosa. Era una mujer normal. _Soy una mujer normal y Sheshona está enferma. No puedo dejar que me afecte. Como ella dijo, yo soy doctora._

-*-(Presente)-*-

–Está bien, princesa. Te veré mañana –anunció Shego después de tirar el plato de papel que usó para sus rebanadas de pizza.

Kim se sorprendió por esas palabras y fue evidente en sus grandes ojos color oliva. Había estado tan segura de que tendría que literalmente echar a Shego del apartamento. No pensó que la mujer súper poderosa se iría pacíficamente por quien era Shego, pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Shego pensó que irse sin causar ningún problema era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de partir el pan con Kim o dividir la pizza como lo habían hecho. Kim fue cortés con ella y podía devolverle el favor, si quería y así lo hizo. Entonces, dejaría que Kim comenzara a su precioso proyecto de investigación.

Kim se quedó sola y un poco curiosa; bueno, tal vez algo curiosa. No podía creer que Shego había venido a compartir algo con ella, algo que podría haberse guardado fácilmente para sí misma. Parecía casi agradable. Aparentemente, había más en Shego de lo que había pensado, especialmente porque la mujer mayor había sido una compañía casi decente. Era un poco molesta por todos los insultos que salieron de su boca por lo que no estuvo completamente bien. Fue bastante raro.

–Pero bueno, toda la noche fue extraña –murmuró Kim, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La pelirroja nunca había esperado tener a Shego de invitada en su casa, ni siquiera tenerla como no invitada. Habría pensado que Shego actuaría desagradable, como solía hacerlo cuando peleaban, pero no fue nada de eso. Se habían llevado más como amigas que como enemigas. Fue muy raro.

–Mejor no pensar en eso. Es hora de comenzar a mi investigación –declaró Kim, dirigiéndose a sus libros.

-8-8-8-8-

_Sheshona es un acertijo que me aturde la mente y los engranajes mecánicos en mi cabeza no están seguros de qué dirección tomar cuando se trata de ella. El enigma de esa mujer llama mi atención porque deseo curarla desesperadamente, como lo haría cualquier buen médico. Sin embargo, me rechaza como si yo fuera la que intenta envenenar su mente, cuando es totalmente lo contrario. Entonces, ahora me encuentro reflexionando sobre ella más que otras cosas en mi vida para comprender lo que debería hacer. Mi único deseo es ayudarla, pero parece tan decidida a no aceptar la ayuda y su único deseo parece ser volverme más loca que una liebre en marzo._

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Un capitulo mayormente de Sheshona y su doctora, Sheshona tiene un pequeño problema con cierto ayudante que lleva a un enfrentamiento en su habitación.


	4. Tomar al toro por los cuernos

No soy dueña de estos personajes.

4: Tomar al toro por los cuernos (1)

–Shego, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? –preguntó Kim mientras entraba a su departamento para encontrar a su archienemiga, con quien tenía una temporal, tregua tácita, descansando en su sofá, mirando televisión y comiendo sus bocadillos. Un extraño podría haber pensado que la ladrona vivía ahí por lo cómoda que se veía en el sofá. Demonios, incluso alguien que las conociera podría haber pensado que la mujer pálida vivía en el departamento.

–El tiempo suficiente para comer todos tus pretzels. Tienes demasiada comida chatarra por aquí. Y no tienes canales de pago, ¿eh? –resopló respondió, pasando por los canales de televisión. _Nunca hay nada cuando necesito matar el tiempo_, se quejó en silencio. Un pequeño ceño se asentó en su rostro.

–No estoy aquí lo suficiente como para querer canales de pago y de todos modos tengo solo dinero para el cable básico –respondió Kim encogiéndose de hombros. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera sabía por qué malgastaba dinero en la televisión. Apenas la veía cuando estaba en casa. Prefería estar en su computadora.

–Es una pena. Corres demasiado a todos lados –comentó la mujer de piel verde con un leve bostezo. Estaba aburrida y la televisión no había curado ese problema, ni siquiera lo había hecho, cuando estaba en su casa y tenía canales de pago para mirar. Tal vez Kimmie tiene algo de razón porque la televisión apesta la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Aw, no sabía que te importaba –bromeó la delgada pelirroja con una sonrisa.

–No me importa –respondió Shego casualmente, desestimándola. _No me importan un demonio Kim Possible_, le aseguró a su cerebro. _Por supuesto, es un poco extraño que incluso haya tenido ese pensamiento._

–No empezaste a leer la cosa sin mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kim mientras entraba más en su casa. Estaba contenta de estar en casa, incluso si Shego estaba allí. Un día de clases, misiones y actividades externas la habían aniquilado, como siempre. No ayudó que pensara en el diario todo el día, preguntándose si descubrirían por qué algo con su nombre había estado en la casa de la familia de Shego.

–No estaría aquí si lo hubiera hecho. Me hubiera quedado en casa, cerebrito. Ahora, ven aquí, para que podamos leer esto y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas –ordenó con un poco de actitud la compañera de ojos esmeraldas.

–¿Puedo estar en casa por más de un segundo? –la heroína replicó en un tono que reflejaba la voz de su invitada. Miró a Shego.

–Has estado parado ahí por casi treinta segundos. Es lo suficientemente bueno. Ahora, ven aquí –ordenó la villana una vez más, señalando frente a ella.

–¿Puedo cambiarme al menos? –repitió Kim.

Shego se hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada más. Kim viajó a la parte de atrás del departamento y se cambió de ropa para sentirse más cómoda en su casa. Regresó a la sala de estar en breve y se sentó junto a su no bienvenida invitada, dejándose caer accidentalmente sobre la pierna de la ladrona. No aterrizó con fuerza, pero Shego hizo un ruido molesto y empujó a la pelirroja fuera de ella como si Kim la hubiera apuñalado en la extremidad. La mujer más joven gritó y casi se cayó del sofá, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

–¡Oye! –se quejó Kim, mirando una vez más a la mujer mayor.

–No me toques –ordenó Shego con su propia mirada.

–Está bien, está bien. No te enojes. Fue un accidente, de todos modos –respondió Kim.

La mujer de piel verde no dijo nada sobre el incidente, pero no quería que Kim la tocara en este momento gracias a las cosas que ocurrieron en el diario. Ya era bastante malo que la mujer con la que compartía nombre coqueteara y atormentara a la doctora Kimberly Possible, por lo que no necesitaba que Kim la tocara en ese momento. Era inquietante, incluso si fue solo un accidente. No estaba segura de por qué era tan molesto, pero lo era y no quería que volviera a suceder.

Quería salir de la compañía de la estudiante universitaria lo antes posible, por lo que tenían que terminar el diario y, con suerte, descubrir por qué estaba en la antigua casa de su familia. Luego, podrían volver a sus vidas normales sin tener que volver a pensar en sus antepasados. Bueno, eso era lo que esperaba de todos modos.

Kim no pensó en el arrebato de Shego porque la mujer pálida estaba de mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos. Centró su atención en el diario cuando Shego lo abrió y buscó el lugar donde se habían quedado la última vez que estaban leyendo. Kim se inclinó para ver mejor la página mientras se aseguraba de no tocar a la mujer mayor que estaba a su lado.

-8-8-8-8-

_...Parece que mis días se han alargado desde que trajeron a Sheshona a mi pequeño extremo del Asilo Middleton. Parece que no quiere nada más que permanecer como está, o sea pervertida. También está tratando de volverme, y tal vez al resto del personal, más loca que las liebres de marzo. Me hace preguntarme cuando me habla en lo absoluto y no busca decir una declaración reprensible, y las preguntas parecen ser solo para molestarme de alguna manera._

_Se ha acostumbrado a referirse a mí como hipócrita, pero no se explica. Quiero descartar sus palabras, que esta despotricando, pero no puedo. Puede que su mente no sea sólida, pero está lejos del tipo de mujer que delira. Sus palabras pesan mucho en mi cerebro con preguntas de la lógica que se niega a revelarme. Trato de consolarme recordándome que solo busca ser una molestia, pero puedo ver en sus ojos extraños que quiere decir esas palabras. Me ve como un hipócrita._

_Sheshona no solo me está molestando (y obteniendo un gran placer por lo que puedo decir), sino que también está molestando a cualquier miembro del personal que pueda. Si continúa con su comportamiento, le preguntaré por qué hace esas cosas. Por supuesto, es poco probable que responda o se explique. Mi sospecha es que adquiere excitación sexual. No sería tan extraño para ella tener tal fascinación, considerando sus otras desviaciones, lo que debería ser. ¿Qué debo hacer con un paciente que solo parece empeorar mientras está bajo mi cuidado?_

\- * - (1855) - * -

La doctora Kimberly Possible se sentó en su escritorio, tratando de ocuparse de algunos trámites. Parecía que el papeleo nunca terminaba. Su paciente molesta y difícil de manejar se sentó frente a ella, pero no le estaba prestando atención a Sheshona en ese momento. Intentó concentrarse únicamente en su trabajo, pero su paciente se refería a ella como hipócrita por ser doctora. _¿Cómo puedo ser hipócrita porque soy doctora? ¿Y eso que significa?_ Eso la había afectado más que cualquier otra cosa que Sheshona le hubiera dicho alguna vez.

Ser doctora era algo grandioso y respetable en lo que respectaba a Kimberly, estaba orgullosa de serlo. Ya había admitido que era anormal para ella ser mujer y doctora, pero no veía por qué eso la convertía en una hipócrita. No había reglas que dijeran que una mujer no podía ser doctora, pero sí reglas que establecían que una mujer debería acostarse con un hombre, preferiblemente su esposo. Sin embargo, las palabras de Sheshona continuaron atormentándola.

Kimberly alejó sus ojos verdes de sus papeles. Realmente no obtendría nada de la mujer pálida sentada frente a ella. Se reclinó en su silla mientras miraba a su paciente, pero no le habló a la mujer de cabello negro. Simplemente ya no veía el punto de hacerlo. Nada de lo que dijo llegó a Sheshona. Esperaría a que su paciente le ofreciera algo y mostrara interés en curarse porque si no quería curarse, la doctora no podía hacer nada ya que continuaría resistiéndose.

Sheshona miró a su doctora y traviesas, solo cosas muy traviesas flotaban en su mente como siempre lo hacían cuando se trataba de su doctora pelirrojo. ¿Cómo se suponía que se curaría, no es que lo quisiera, con una doctora tan encantadora sentada frente a ella? Si su padre fuera inteligente, se habría asegurado de que hubiera obtenido la doctora más fea, más vieja y más vil que existía, o al menos un doctor masculino guapo que podría tratar de cambiar su opinión sobre los hombres. Nadie influiría en su deseo encerrándola en una pequeña habitación con una bonita pelirroja con un escritorio caro que suplicaba un comportamiento lascivo entre ella y su pura concupiscente doctora.

–Bueno, Doc, ¿vas a decir algo? –Preguntó Sheshona porque le gustaba escuchar hablar a Kimberly.

Sheshona supuso que sentía atracción por las mujeres inteligentes, pero no estaba segura. Trató de pasar mentalmente por su lista de conquistas y la inteligencia profunda no se destacó tanto. Algunas de sus amantes eran muy inteligentes, buenas para conversar y un placer al estar cerca cuando quería compañía básica, pero tenía tantas amantes disponibles con las que no podía mantener una conversación inteligente con un arma apuntando a su cabeza. Simplemente se sintió atraída por lo tímida y mansa, probablemente porque le gustaba ser la dominante y lo sabía. Por lo tanto, no podía entender por qué le gustaba escuchar hablar a Kimberly, algo que disfrutaba muchísimo. Antes de la doctora, no le importaba lo que pensaran las deseadas conquistas. Una conversación satisfactoria llegó después de una noche de pasión, nunca antes.

–¿Hay algo que pueda decirte que te haga entender? –respondió la doctora, cruzando los brazos y apoyando las manos en su regazo.

–Entonces, ¿te rindes? –la mujer pálida preguntó con curiosidad. Era bueno si se daba por vencida porque podían detener las bromas sin sentido y seguiría adelante con Kimberly. _Nos ahorraría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, _comentó en silencio_._

–Nunca –declaró Kimberly con una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

Kimberly no pudo recordar un momento de su vida en el que no pudiera obtener lo que se propuso. Había querido ser doctora y allí estaba, a pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvo que pasar por eso. Era una hacedora. Abandonar era para personas que no querían algo lo suficiente y si no quería algo, no se molestaría porque sería una pérdida de tiempo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

–Nunca me rindo, pero no puedo curar a alguien que no desea ser curado. Tu único deseo es continuar siendo degenerada. Entonces, hasta que estés preparado para decir que piensas más allá de tu perversión, solo puedo tratarte físicamente y cuando estés en esta oficina, puedes mirar el tapiz mientras termino otros asuntos –explicó la doctora en un tono tranquilo.

Sheshona frunció el ceño. Algo dentro de ella se lastimó al escuchar esas palabras de su doctora, quien durante tantas semanas se había esforzado tanto por curarla, y ahora ya no iba a tratar de sacarle información. Eso la molestó, pero decidió ignorarlo. _No es que la doctora realmente se preocupe por mí_, se recordó. A Kimberly solo se le pagaba para "curarla", por lo que no le importaba si Kimberly ya no quería intentarlo. La doctora solo iba a ser una conquista, de todos modos. No era importante ni especial.

–Así que, ¿te rindes entonces? –Sheshona presionó. –Quiero decir, si ni siquiera me vas a decir nada y todo tu tratamiento es sobre 'hablar', ¿entonces te rindes?

–Mi tiempo es precioso. Lo usaré como mejor se adapte –respondió Kimberly y decidió regresar su atención al papeleo. Incluso si no lograba nada, quería que Sheshona viera que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

La doctora y la paciente compartieron en silencio la oficina durante toda la sesión de Sheshona. Cuando se acabó el tiempo, el ayudante Barkin entró para llevar a Sheshona a su habitación. La agarró bruscamente por el brazo, como tenía la costumbre de hacer, y logró que la doctora lo regañara como de costumbre.

–Señor Barkin, le he pedido una y otra vez que muestre a mi paciente algo de respeto y cuidado. No me importa repetirlo –dijo Kimberly con severidad.

Barkin obedeció, pero a sus ojos, ambas mujeres podían decir que estaba molesto por haber recibido la orden de tratar a una pervertida amablemente. Sheshona ignoró las palabras de la pelirroja por el momento y luego decidió ser molesta, aunque solo fuera para irritar a Kimberly por razones que Sheshona no quería reconocer. Simplemente no le gustaba ser desairada y privada de la voz y los pensamientos de su doctora.

–No se preocupe por eso, Doc. Me gusta rudo –comentó Sheshona para socavar la orden de la doctora.

Fue el turno de Kimberly de fruncir el ceño. Obviamente, no estaba llegando a ninguna parte con su paciente. No podía creer que hubieran pasado tanto tiempo juntas y Sheshona todavía se resistía con tanta fuerza a todo el tratamiento. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero supuso que tendría que idear un tipo diferente de tratamiento para Sheshona si iban a estar sentadas en su oficina durante más de una hora sin hacer nada. _Bueno, supongo que puedo usar ese tiempo para pensar en este nuevo tratamiento si sigue así._

La mujer pálida fue escoltada fuera de la oficina y arrojada de regreso a su pequeña celda. Se rió un poco para sí misma. Al menos se estaba divirtiendo mientras estaba en la institución poniendo nerviosa a todos. Pero hubiera preferido tener relaciones sexuales con su doctora en ese hermoso escritorio de madera oscura, por lo que no se había molestado en escapar, pero ahora Kimberly la irritaba.

A Kimberly probablemente le hubiera gustado saber que molestaba a Sheshona porque le estaba devolviendo el favor. A la doctora le irritaba que la llamaran hipócrita y a la paciente le molestaba que la ignoraran. Ambas deseaban poder desechar esos sentimientos porque no creían que les debería importar. El problema era que les importaba y parecía que no podían dejarlo pasar. Una de ellas tendría que romperse y cada una estaba segura de que no sería la indicada.

Sheshona se sentó en su cama como lo hacía todos los días. No tenía ningún medio de entretenimiento en su pequeña de habitación, excepto por los pensamientos de lo que le haría a su doctora cuando se le diera la oportunidad. Pensó "cuándo" y no "si" porque era inevitable en su mente. Ninguna mujer se le había resistido y ninguna mujer lo haría en su opinión. No pensaba mal de las mujeres por la forma en que se enamoraron de ella. Se sentía atraída por las mujeres y disfrutaba estar con mujeres. Quería que se enamoraran de ella y nunca le molestaría hacer lo que quería después de tratar con ellas lo suficiente como para salirse con la suya.

Sheshona decidió hacer algunos ejercicios de meditación para ocupar su tiempo y su cerebro porque ni siquiera quería pensar en su quisquilloso doctora. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse. Era lo que solía hacer con su tiempo cuando no estaba fantaseando con lo que le haría a la Doctora Possible. Se sentó ahí durante un tiempo indeterminado y luego oyó que se abría la puerta. Se imaginó que era hora de cenar.

La mujer pálida no tenía hambre por alguna razón. Puede o no haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que estaba molesta con su doctora. Estaba a punto de informar al asistente que no iba a comer, pero luego oyó que se cerraba la puerta. Abrió los ojos para ver al asistente Barkin de pie en su pequeña celda triste sin la bandeja de la cena.

–No tengo un plátano para ti, mono –comentó Sheshona con media sonrisa. Se preguntó por qué había cerrado la puerta, pero no dejó que se notara en su rostro. Esperaría para ver qué tenía bajo sus grandes mangas.

–Ya he tenido suficiente de tu boca. Te curaré de la manera adecuada en que una chica sucia como tú necesite ser curada de cualquier cosa –declaró con una sonrisa propia.

Los profundos ojos de jade de Sheshona se entrecerraron. –¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó, a pesar de que los engranes en su cabeza giraban con una suposición terrible. Si intentaba lo que pensaba que iba a intentar, sería afortunado si lograba salir de su deprimente celda gris con vida.

–Haré exactamente lo que esa maldita y cerda doctora no puede –declaró con convicción y una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos marrones.

La mujer de cabello negro frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que el mono gigante se refiriera a su doctora como cerda más de lo que le disgustaba el hecho de que podía adivinar lo que estaba insinuando ahora que había abierto su asquerosa boca. Tendría que enseñarle algunos modales y respeto por su doctora. También le iba a enseñar que no era el tipo de criatura que se sentaba ahí y dejaba que un hombre la tratara de la manera en la que se sentía. Incluso su idiota padre lo sabía. El problema del asistente era que no sabía nada de sus antecedentes, aparte del hecho de que se acostaba con mujeres en su tiempo libre. _Bueno, debería ser divertido._ _Dar lecciones es lo que se supone que debe hacer un Go de todos modos._

Barkin se acercó a la molesta paciente y volvió a sonreír cuando no pidió ayuda. Para él, mostraba que entendía su lugar y que le iba a enseñar cómo ser una pequeña mujer adecuada. También le enseñaría a dejar de hablar como si fuera mejor que él. Necesitaba conocer su lugar y cómo comportarse como una buena niña.

El hombre caucásico (2) llegó a Sheshona y tomó su ropa, sus pantalones más específicamente. Parecía pensar que solo iba a sentarse y tomarlo. _Qué idiota_. Levantó los brazos y lo golpeó fuertemente en la barbilla con los grilletes de sus muñecas; _hmm, parece que las cadenas son realmente buenas para algo, después de todo_. Él gruñó cuando el golpe aterrizó y retrocedió.

–¿Crees que te dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras, mono? Ambos sabemos que no lo hago con chicos, entonces ¿por qué lo haría con monos? –comentó Sheshona con una sonrisa mortal en su rostro. Iba a lamentar el día que intentó tocarla sin su permiso.

–Te arrepentirás de eso. Lo haré. Soy más grande y más fuerte que tú. Eres solo una mujer –señaló.

–Creo que querías decir más feo y maloliente –respondió. Carajo, olía bastante mal. Era una insulto a la humanidad que una persona tuviera ese hedor, incluso si el mal olor parecía ser un pasatiempo de todos hoy en día. Esperaba que algún día el baño se convirtiera en un pasatiempo que la población general compartiría.

–Sigue hablando, perra. Solo me dan más ganas de darte una lección –gruñó.

Ella rió. –¿Una lección? Oh, no. Yo te la daré y la primera es que no deberías haberte encerrado aquí conmigo, estúpido mono.

Barkin gruñó y cargó hacia Sheshona. Se movía lo mejor que podía, pero sus grilletes limitaban lo que podía hacer para esquivar. Lo la alcanzó la primera vez que fue por ella, pero se recuperó rápidamente y la agarró por segunda vez. La atrapó cuando aterrizó en su nuevo espacio. Él le rasgó la camisa alrededor del cuello antes de que ella lograra golpearlo en el pecho con la rodilla. Fue un logro que no se cayera de tal movimiento gracias a la longitud de la cadena que conectaba sus tobillos. Él tosió por el golpe, pero continuó luchando a pesar del dolor.

Sheshona maldijo en silencio a su padre y hermano por la brillante idea de encadenarla. Claro, no podía lastimar a nadie con tales esposas, pero tampoco podía defenderse adecuadamente. Dudaba que les importara si supieran por lo que estaba pasando. Demonios, probablemente estarían de acuerdo con el mono e incluso podrían sostenerla para que se saliera con la suya. A nadie vivo le importaría lo que pasó, apostaría su vida a eso. Bueno, a ella le importaba y no dejaría que sucediera.

Barkin se las arregló para golpear a Sheshona en la cara sin preocuparse en varias ocasiones, extrayendo sangre de su nariz y boca. Tomó cada golpe. Lo arrojó lejos de ella con cierta facilidad y él golpeó la parte posterior de la pared con un poco de fuerza, lastimándole un poco la espalda. Ella se puso de pie y escupió un poco de sangre de su boca. Luego se movió para patearlo en el estómago lo mejor que pudo, ya que solo podía levantar las piernas una cierta altura debido a las esposas en sus pies. Aun así, lo pateó tantas veces como pudo antes de que él lograra alejarse.

Sheshona pateó la pared con su último golpe y Barkin se abalanzó sobre ella. Gruñó cuando la tiró al suelo y su cabeza golpeó contra la esquina de su cama; la habitación estaba lejos de ser grande. Tiró de sus pantalones para deshacerse de ellos, pero se negó a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Gruñó mientras lo apartaba de ella, usando todo su poder para, con suerte, causarle tanta agonía como pudiera y con suerte, detener su asalto. Golpeó la pared nuevamente y luego cayó sobre la cama. Ella saltó del suelo duro lo más rápido posible y luego saltó al aire. Cayó sobre Barkin con un poderoso gruñido, poniendo las rodillas sobre sus costillas. Lo golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para romper su pequeña cama de madera y, con suerte, también sus costillas. Él gritó de dolor cuando la cama se derrumbó y luego se desmayó del dolor insoportable que recorrió su sistema.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda trató de calmar su respiración una vez que estuvo segura de que estaba inconsciente. Lo observó atentamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta e intentaba abrirla. Estaba cerrada. _El bastardo debe tener la llave_, pensó con un gruñido. Cojeó hacia el gigante, dándose cuenta de que se había lastimado los tobillos, tirando de sus cadenas para lanzar esas anteriores patadas devastadoras. Comenzó a buscar en el gran babuino la llave de su libertad.

–¿Dónde está la maldita llave, estúpido mono? –gruñó mientras revisaba sus bolsillos.

Encontró la llave y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Él de repente se despertó y golpeó la llave de sus manos. Vio con incredulidad cómo la llave voló a través de la habitación, aterrizó en el suelo y se deslizó justo debajo de la rendija de la puerta. Maldijo en voz baja mientras la agarraba del cuello. La golpeó contra la pared lo suficiente como para romperla y extraer más de su sangre, que salpicó la pared. Tosió, la sangre brotaba de su labio. Él gruñó y presionó su antebrazo en su garganta, como si tuviera la intención de ahogarla. Tal vez quería que se desmayara para que él pudiera salirse con la suya sin ningún problema o tal vez trató de matarla ya que lo había golpeado bastante mal, pero no quería descubrir que era. Lo pateó en la rodilla para que la dejara ir. Gritó y la dejó caer cuando el golpe aterrizó.

Sheshona trató de recuperar el aliento mientras se levantaba fuertemente, a pesar de las heridas que sufrió en la cabeza. Parecía que ahora estaba atrapada en la habitación con un mono enloquecido hasta que alguien se diera cuenta. Bueno, bailaría con él hasta que se abriera la puerta. Tal vez simplemente lo arrojaría a través de la maldita puerta cerrada. Llamaría la atención de alguien, pero, de nuevo, alguien podría acudir en su ayuda. Lo último que necesitaba eran más parejas de baile mientras estaba encadenada. Parecía que estaba condenada si lo hacía y condenada si no lo hacía. Bueno, estaría condenada si iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya.

Se enfrentaron de nuevo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. En realidad, intentó varias veces arrojarlo por la puerta, pero estaba bastante bien hecha y pegada a la pared. Solo se aseguró de mantenerlo alejado de ella una vez que era evidente que la puerta no cedería. Sobrevivió durante toda la lucha; su voluntad de no ser violada superó su deseo de dominarla por insultarlo. Se desmayó después de un par de horas de violencia y ella simplemente lo miró, esperando que despertara de nuevo, para que pudiera noquearlo nuevamente. Y entonces la puerta de su celda se abrió y entró la doctora Kimberly Possible.

-8-8-8-8-

_...Descubrí a mi paciente en su habitación con el asistente, David Barkin, un hombre que tiene la idea en mente de que es de un grupo superior en comparación con el resto del mundo por cualquier razón. Estaba en una esquina, observando la forma inmóvil en la esquina opuesta como si fuera un cocodrilo, esperando para morder a su presa en movimiento. Su ropa estaba rota, su cara estaba golpeada y había sangre cayendo por su cara. Me miró a los ojos y parecía que me transmitía sus pensamientos, declarándose fuerte y no una víctima. Me sonrió, como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que había hecho y quería que yo estuviera orgullosa de que lo hubiera hecho. Estaba y aún puedo estar en estado de shock, pero siento orgullo..._

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Shego y Kim aprenden más la uno de la otra, mientras que Sheshona y la Doctora Possible tienen que lidiar con el desorden en la habitación de Sheshona.

N/T: (1) Tiger by the tail: Lo que aquí sería equivalente a "Tomar al toro por los cuernos"

(2) Me sorprendió cuando me enteré que _brunette en inglés_: era moreno pero no una persona de piel más oscura sino gente blanca con el cabello castaño.

(3) Cuando leí fics en inglés a veces me desconcertaba la facilidad con la que rompían las paredes y entonces caí en la cuenta de que las casas y algunos edificios están hechas de madera en su mayoría…. (Aquí en México casi todo es concreto xD)


	5. Fuerte como una piedra

No soy dueña de estos personajes.

**5: Fuerte como una piedra. **

El teléfono sonó y distrajo a Kim y a Shego de su lectura. Shego puso una expresión de molestia. Quería saber qué sucedió entre Sheshona y la doctora, ya que parecía que Sheshona acababa de golpear a un asistente. El diario aún no había explicado la razón por la cual su antepasado se había desquitado con el asistente y quería saber la razón. Era bueno saber que su familia se ocupaba de los negocios incluso en aquel entonces.

Kim también quería saber la razón detrás de la pelea, pero se levantó para contestar el teléfono. Sabía que eso irritaba a su invitada. Pero, pensó que podría deshacerse de la persona que llamaba rápidamente, ya que era muy probable que no fuera importante. Una llamada importante habría llegado a su Kimunicador, después de todo.

–Hola –Kim saludó a su interlocutor.

Shego observó que la pelirroja tuvo una breve llamada telefónica en la que principalmente se encogió de hombros, como si la persona que llamaba pudiera ver. También murmuró las palabras "está bien" varias veces de manera indiferente. Luego desconectó la llamada y volvió a colocar el teléfono en su base. Ella regresó al sofá.

–¿Quién era? –la mujer de piel verde preguntó. Era entrometida a veces. Un hábito que tenía desde que podía recordar. No ayudó que se relacionara con asuntos de sigilo, por lo que siempre le gustaba tener información.

–Novio –respondió Kim como si no fuera nada.

–Rompiendo contigo –bromeó Shego.

–Es lo que espero –admitió la esbelta aventurera como si no fuera nada. Había cancelado suficientes citas para ir por ese camino, por lo que solo esperaba que él llegara a la realización para que ambos pudieran dejar de perder el tiempo. Sin embargo, parecía estar andando por las ramas.

–¿Qué? –la mujer pálida preguntó mientras fallaba en ocultar su sorpresa y confusión. ¿Kim estaba esperando que su novio terminara con ella? _¿Quién hace eso?_ No podía ser lo que la estudiante universitaria quiso decir, se convenció a sí misma.

–Estoy esperando que termine conmigo –afirmó la pelirroja. Realmente quería que él dejara de perder su tiempo y solo terminara las cosas. Rompería con él, pero no tenía una excusa válida, así que esperó a que él explicara sus razones y se fuera. Podía adivinar cuáles eran, ya que apenas variaban de un novio a otro.

–¿Estás esperando que rompa contigo? ¿La misma Kim Possible que perdió el control cuando descubrió que su precioso Eric era un syntho-drone(1)? –Shego preguntó incrédula. Todavía tenía flashbacks de aquella repulsiva noche cuando vislumbró el lado oscuro de la señorita perfecta. No compartiría lo que pensaba de esa noche, pero no era lo que la mayoría de la gente esperaría de ella.

–Me gusta pensar que he madurado un poco en estos últimos cuatro años –replicó Kim. En retrospectiva estaba bastante avergonzada de la mayor parte de esa noche y deseó que su invitada ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en mencionarlo.

Shego se encogió de hombros. No lo había notado, pero en cuanto a actitud, su enemiga se había suavizado mucho. A Kim le gustaba pensar que había madurado. Es decir, todavía se tomaba en serio la lucha contra el crimen, ayudar a la gente y salvar el mundo como siempre lo había hecho, pero había dejado atrás el deseo de nunca equivocarse, la necesidad de ser perfecta, y el intento desesperado de tener un novio estable. Había disminuido su estrés. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía que agradecerle a Ron por eso.

Durante el breve momento que Ron había salido con Kim, la miró bajo una luz completamente nueva y se dio cuenta de que Kim iba más allá de tener problemas de control. Ni siquiera podía poner en palabras su comportamiento, incluso si le hubieran asignado la oportunidad de inventar las palabras. El hecho de que cada pequeña cosa tenía que hacerse a su manera había hecho que él rompiera con ella, lo que pensó que era gracioso ya que para ese entonces había tratado de atenuar las cosas con él.

Él afirmó que le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad no correr gritando a través de la noche una vez que su relación había terminado. Le gustaba ser su amigo mucho más que cualquier otra cosa ahora que había experimentado tenerla como novia y cuando le explicó por qué, ella había tomado en serio sus palabras. Tenía que ser cierto si su mejor amigo le decía que tenía problemas. Él la ayudó a calmarse, pero nunca volvieron a estar juntos como pareja. Las relaciones para ella todavía no iban tan bien como le hubiera gustado.

A veces, Kim consideraba que simplemente no estaba hecha para tener una relación real. No había tenido un novio estable durante más de dos meses en toda su vida y dos meses era presionar las cosas la mayor parte del tiempo. No creía que hubiera algo mal con ella debido a eso, pero ocasionalmente pensaba que las cosas siempre serían así porque lo habían sido hasta ahora.

–Entonces, ¿solo te sientas y esperas a que los chicos rompan contigo? –preguntó Shego incrédula. Nunca haría algo tan estúpido, pero, de nuevo, nunca entraría en una relación seria para que hubiera ruptura alguna.

–Sí –respondió Kim como si no hubiera nada malo en eso.

–¿Por qué no terminas tú con ellos?

Kim se encogió de hombros. –Porque generalmente no hay nada malo con ellos.

–Pero, ¿hay algo mal contigo? –preguntó Shego con una sonrisa burlona.

–No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente no creo que sea justo para mí romper con un chico cuando no hay nada malo. Por lo general, no tengo razones para querer romper, pero ellos sí. Así que, solo espero que lo hagan.

–Entonces no deben importarte mucho –comentó la ladrona de color musgo. Wow, parecía que ella y Kim eran más parecidas de lo que hubiera pensado. Ella trataba con chicos que no le importaban todo el tiempo.

–Difícilmente hacen algo para quedarse a mí alrededor. Están muy felices el primer par de semanas y entonces eventualmente el sentimiento desparece. Usualmente dicen algo sobre cómo no tengo suficiente tiempo para ellos o algo así. Aparentemente, debería dejar que el mundo sufra porque mi novio está en un concurso de surf o tocando en un bar del que nadie ha oído hablar. Finalmente me di cuenta de que no debería tener que esforzarme tanto por un chico o rogarle que se quede o algo así –explicó la pelirroja.

–Entonces, tienes un cerebro con pensamiento complejo –bromeó Shego. Estaba un poco feliz de que la artista marcial más joven descubriera que un chico no era tan importante. Un novio que se iba no era el fin del mundo. Demonios, la mayoría de las veces era lo mejor que le podía pasar a una chica en su opinión.

–Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti, señorita Go? ¿Tienes novio? –la mujer más joven preguntó, buscando burlarse de su invitada.

–No –respondió Shego con facilidad. –Los hombres no son más que herramientas para mí, nada más –comentó con un gesto de su mano. Estaba hablando muy en serio ahí.

–Una forma bastante desapasionada de ver las cosas –murmuró Kim.

–Bueno, prefiero no terminar como cierta heroína adolescente una noche de lluvia en la que pudo matado a alguien por un chico –bromeó la mujer pálida en un tono ligeramente brusco.

–Sabía que eso no te mataría –argumentó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

Shego alzó una ceja de ébano con incredulidad. –¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabías? –prácticamente exigió. Lo que había pasado esa noche habría matado a casi cualquier otra persona. Demonios, ella y Hego eran probablemente las únicas personas en la Tierra que podían sobrevivir a eso.

–Te conozco bastante bien, así que sé que eres más fuerte que eso –murmuró Kim. Después de luchar contra Shego durante tanto tiempo, sabía que la villana podía recibir mucho daño, mucho más que cualquier persona normal. También sabía que su archienemiga se contenía cuando peleaban, especialmente cuando se trataba de explosiones de plasma. El plasma podía atravesar el acero y, sin embargo, de alguna manera ni siquiera la hizo sangrar ni le dejó un hormigueo en la piel. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera quemó su ropa. No entendía por qué su enemiga se lo tomaba con calma, pero sabía que Shego lo hacía.

La pálida artista marcial asintió. –Es bueno saber –murmuró.

Era muy bueno saber que Kim no había estado tratando de asesinarla esa noche por un chico. Había perdido un poco de respeto por la pequeña heroína esa noche y después de cuatro años nunca había realmente regresado. Dejó un vació en ella, trató de ignorarlo e intentó volver a vivir su vida como solía hacerlo, pero la chispa que la atravesó cuando luchó contra Kim había cambiado. Solía sentirse emocionante, gratificante y jubilosa cuando iba en contra de la artista marcial más joven antes del incidente "Pequeño Diablo", pero después de eso, el sentimiento se había transformado en molestia, frustración, enojo y, a veces, incluso en el odio de que la chica se atreviera a luchar contra ella. Su carrera con Drakken en realidad fue categorizada en el antes y el después de ese incidente. Lo extraño era que no creía que tal categorización fuera muy significativa.

Con la admisión que Kim no había tratado de matarla... Shego se sintió un poco más ligera, un poco más completa. Había un aleteo en su estómago. _¿De qué demonios se trata?_

–Hey, Shego –dijo Kim después de un momento de silencio.

–¿Qué? –la ladrona preguntó como si estuviera molesta.

–¿Por qué no me has matado todavía? –la heroína preguntó en un tono muy bajo con una mirada pensativa. –Quiero decir, sé que podrías haberme destrozado fácilmente con tu plasma básicamente en cualquier momento. Entonces, ¿por qué nunca lo hiciste?

–Lo retiro, no tienes cerebro con pensamiento complejo –comentó Shego con una sonrisa.

Kim frunció el ceño. –¿Por qué dices eso?

–¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? –preguntó Shego.

–¿Qué? –Obviamente, no se había dado cuenta sobre lo que estaba hablando su huésped.

–Nunca mato a nadie –señaló la asistente de piel verde. Oh, que terrible asesinato podía cometer su madre contra ella si alguna vez mataba a alguien, incluso por accidente. No había sido entrenada para matar. Era en contra de su código familiar. Había sido entrenada para ganar, pero nunca para matar. Fue entrenada para el combate civil, el sigilo y el deseo de ser mejor. Ella quería pelear como un atleta quería jugar su deporte. Era divertido, pero también un trabajo. No era solo un juego, sino su vida y quería ser la mejor. Matar no era parte de su vida.

–Sí, noté eso... –murmuró Kim, con los ojos vagando al suelo. Su pregunta parecía un poco estúpida ahora. Nunca había visto una orden de arresto contra Shego debido a homicidio y, a pesar de todo lo que Shego hacía, Kim solía ser la única que se lastimaba un poco. Los guardias en lugares donde Shego irrumpía casi siempre estaban inconscientes de alguna forma que no tenía nada que ver con un trauma de fuerza contundente.

–Volvamos al diario –sugirió Shego. Ella y Kim estaban tocando temas demasiado personales para su gusto ahora. Kim estuvo de acuerdo con eso por la misma razón. No eran amigas, por lo que no necesitaban conocerse personalmente.

-8-8-8-8-

_...Me estremezco al imaginar lo que estaba haciendo el asistente en la habitación de mi paciente con apariencia de haber sufrido abuso. Ha habido indicios de que se estaba comportando con desagrado, pero nadie ha hablado sobre eso. Las pacientes femeninas pueden llorar o quejarse mientras caminan con él, pero nunca dicen nada sobre por qué lo hacen. Algunas pacientes femeninas han llorado intensamente incluso si las tocaba de una manera que parecía inocente, pero aun así, no dirían por qué._

_Por lo general, se les hace creer a las mujeres que tales ataques son su culpa de alguna manera, por lo que no hablan porque no quieren que las personas piensen mal de ellas. Muchas personas culpan a las mujeres cuando suceden esas cosas, incluso a veces llegando a afirmar que una mujer lo deseaba o lo merecía. A veces, incluso van tan lejos como para intentar justificar las acciones de los hombres, degradando a la mujer y alegando que es una prostituta._

_Parece que Sheshona ni lo deseaba, ni lo merecía, ni lo permitió. Bueno, si mi suposición es correcta de todos modos. No me ha contado lo que pasó, como todas las demás. El asistente se niega a admitir cualquier cosa también, ni siquiera quiere explicar cómo se rompió las costillas. Sin embargo, gran parte de la evidencia apunta a mi sospecha. Mi mayor esperanza es que ella me hable al respecto, para que no repercuta en su mente. Sin embargo, antes que eso pudiera suceder, mi principal preocupación era obtenerle atención médica..._

\- * - (1855) - * -

Sheshona miró a Kimberly mientras entraba en la habitación de la mujer pálida. La mujer de cabello negro se preguntó qué pensaría su doctora mientras miraba entre Sheshona y el asistente inconsciente un par de veces. Había tantos problemas que podían surgir, pero el pensamiento principal que estaba en la mente de la mujer pálida era que nunca había sido golpeada frente a una conquista.

Sheshona siempre había tratado de nunca pelear frente mujeres, especialmente aquellas que le atraían. Las mujeres simplemente estaban impresionadas con ella, no por su poder o habilidades, lo cual le gustaba. Aunque, tuvo que admitir que en este momento, no parecía que tuviera mucho talento. Estaba sangrando, después de todo. Ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar que su doctora compararía su comportamiento con el de un hombre para vincular todo con su supuesto problema. Solo estaba preocupada por eso.

Estaba el hecho de que podía estar en problemas por golpear al asistente, pero eso no entró en su mente. Era un empleado del hospital, después de todo. Nadie podría creer lo que intentó hacerle; incluso su encantadora doctora podía no creerlo. Aunque, cuando miró a la doctora, se dio cuenta de que Kimberly sabía exactamente lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, ¿Era algo bueno?

Podrían surgir varios problemas con su doctora si sabía lo que había pasado. Su doctora podría suponer que ella era débil o que de alguna manera había guiado al asistente antes de cambiar de opinión. Su doctora podría culparla por lo que sucedió.

La doctora Possible se acercó a su paciente casi de inmediato y le tendió la mano a la mujer de cabello negro. Sheshona miró la mano como si no supiera de qué se trataba. No tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar porque Kimberly se inclinó y rodeó los hombros de Sheshona con su brazo. Ayudó a su paciente a ponerse de pie e incluso puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Sheshona para ocultar las roturas en la camisa de la mujer de ojos esmeralda.

Antes de llevar a Sheshona a la sala médica, Kimberly ordenó a algunos miembros del personal de la institución que sacaran a Barkin de la habitación y le dieran atención médica inmediata. Sheshona miró a la doctora mientras gritaba órdenes. Querido, dulce y misericordioso Dios en el cielo, era erótico, especialmente porque la gente seguía esas órdenes. Sheshona nunca se había dado cuenta de lo erótico que podía ser el poder. No tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar gran parte de la autoridad de la doctora porque Kimberly dio órdenes rápidamente y luego fue a la sala médica. Las órdenes continuaron en la sala médica, Kimberly le ordenó a Sheshona que tomara asiento y por un momento Sheshona dudó. Su cuerpo estaba en conflicto ya que no recibía órdenes de nadie.

–Siéntate –la pelirroja repitió en un tono severo y sin oportunidad a quejas lo que hizo que las piernas de su paciente se doblaran sin la orden de su cerebro y colocaran su trasero en un asiento.

Luego, la doctora procedió a sacar cosas para tratar los moretones que cubrían la cara de Sheshona y los cortes en su cuerpo dañado. La mujer de cabello negro estaba estupefacta mientras veía trabajar a la doctora. Kimberly era como una mujer en una misión. Y luego la pelirroja se sentó para tratar a su paciente.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Doc? –Exigió Sheshona.

–Déjame curarte –respondió Kimberly.

–Puedo hacerlo yo –insistió la mujer pálida.

–¿Con tus manos así? –la doctora señaló mientras apuntaba a las manos encadenadas de su paciente.

Sheshona levantó la boca como si la pregunta fuera una afrenta para ella. Puede que no le gustara mostrar su poder frente a otras mujeres, pero no le gusta mostrar debilidad frente a nadie. Debería ser capaz de cuidarse a sí misma sin importar qué, pero su padre la había puesto en esa situación gracias a sus malditas cadenas.

La malhumorada guerrera permitió a regañadientes que su doctora atendiera sus heridas, algo que nadie había hecho desde que tenía doce años. Se sorprendió no tener que sugerirle que usara un bálsamo para limpiar sus heridas porque Kimberly ya lo estaba haciendo. Y luego la maldita pelirroja la curó tan tiernamente que la molestó. ¿Cómo podía una mujer que ayer decidió no ayudarla, pensar en ayudarla ahora? Ella ni siquiera quería la ayuda.

–Te conseguiré una nueva camisa –dijo Kimberly cuando terminó de vendar todas las heridas de su paciente.

La mujer pálida protestó, pero la doctora no le hizo caso. Kimberly se alejó para recuperar una camisa nueva para su paciente malhumorada. Cuando regresó, se les presentó un nuevo desafío que no había cruzado por la mente de Kimberly hasta ese momento. _¿Cómo vamos a poder ponerle a Sheshona la camisa con esposas aún en sus manos?_ Y eso trajo algo más a la mente de Kimberly, lo cual fue que Sheshona probablemente había estado usando la misma camisa durante los dos meses que había estado en el manicomio. Podían tener que arrancarle la camisa.

–Sheshona, extiende tus manos –ordenó la pelirroja.

–¿Por qué? –la mujer pálida prácticamente resopló, levantando la boca.

–Solo hazlo –ordenó la doctora.

Sheshona frunció el ceño; tal mujer agresiva, era su hermosa doctora. Extendió las manos y Kimberly sacó una llave del bolsillo de la chamarra que antes había sido puesta sobre los hombros de Sheshona. ¿Realmente había estado usando su salvación? Kimberly abrió las esposas sin pensarlo y Sheshona simplemente no podía creerlo. Su libertad había estado en manos de esa mujer todo el tiempo. Podía haber robado esa pequeña llave en cualquier momento. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando la doctora le entregó la camisa nueva.

Sheshona prácticamente se arrancó la camisa vieja y se puso la nueva. Se sentía bien llevar una camisa nueva. Había estado atrapada en esa otra pieza de tela sucia durante tanto tiempo, lo que era un mal añadido a las cadenas de su padre. Sabía que odiaba estar sucia. A diferencia de la mayoría de la población, en realidad se bañaba regularmente, algo que había sido gravado en su cerebro gracias a su madre. Su padre había interrumpido su hábito gracias a sus cadenas. Todavía se limpiaba cada vez que podía, pero el hecho de que tenía que permanecer con el mismo atuendo repugnante era tortura pura.

La mujer pálida se frotó las muñecas liberadas después de ponerse su nueva camisa. Había impresiones en su piel debido a sus grilletes. Toda el área estaba adolorida y roja, por lo que ahora su piel estaba complacida de ser liberada. Giró las muñecas varias veces, solo para dejar que se movieran las articulaciones. Suspiró y luego volvió su atención a su doctora.

–Pónmelas de nuevo –le dijo Sheshona a Kimberly.

–¿Qué? –la pelirroja preguntó con incredulidad.

–Pónmelas nuevo. Si mi padre viene a verme y ve que no están, me pondrá unas aún peores –explicó Sheshona.

La mujer pálida solo decía la mitad de la verdad. Su padre casi nunca venía a verla porque nunca estuvo en un lugar el tiempo suficiente como para que él pensara en hacer algo así. Pero, existía la posibilidad de que él apareciera y si la veía libre, definitivamente le pondría otro par de ataduras sin considerar el hecho de que era libre y no había escapado. No era un hombre que pensara profundamente y siempre tenía que estar en lo cierto, por lo que ella tendría que ser encadenada.

Algo más para agregar a su verdad a medias, era el hecho de que sin sus cadenas, se sentía obligada a escapar y quería a su conquista antes de eso. Tendría a su doctora y tenía planes para esas esposas. Por lo tanto, sería mejor volver a ponérselas.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Kimberly. No estaba en contra de dejar las esposas fuera, especialmente a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos. No le importaba cuando había jurado el señor Go sobre lo horrible que era su hija. Todavía no creía que eso justificara encadenar a Sheshona.

–Lo estoy. Pónmelas de nuevo –respondió la mujer de piel verde.

Kimberly no discutió, a pesar de que le pareció una petición muy extraña. Colocó las cadenas de vuelta en las muñecas de Sheshona y las puso como estaban. Sheshona miró sus ataduras. Habían salvado la vida de Barkin. Habría matado a ese mono si hubiera podido luchar adecuadamente; arruinando el credo de su familia. Su sangre habría estado en sus manos y no habría perdido el sueño por ello.

–¿Has comido? –Kimberly le preguntó a Sheshona en un tono algo más suave de lo habitual.

–No –admitió Sheshona.

La pelirroja acompañó a Sheshona a la cafetería y, aunque ya había pasado el desayuno, le dieron la comida de la mañana sin problemas. Kimberly hizo exactamente lo que Sheshona quería que hiciera; dejó a la mujer pálida sola con sus pensamientos. Era como si la doctora supiera exactamente lo que su paciente quería y necesitaba por el momento. Ni siquiera se molestó con su sesión diaria, lo que Sheshona agradeció en silencio, a pesar de que las acciones de la doctora la desconcertaron un poco.

Kimberly pasó el día obteniendo la versión de Barkin sobre el evento, sentada con él en su oficina. Era bastante reacio a hablar sobre el asunto. Después de todo, una mujer lo ha dominado físicamente en una batalla. Su afirmación fue que al abrir la puerta para dejar que Sheshona saliera a cenar y ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con algún tipo de contrabando en el que había logrado poner en sus manos. No podía recordar qué era, pero lo había golpeado contra su cráneo y lo había dejado inconsciente, razón por la cual lo encontraron de la manera en que lo hicieron. No tenía explicación para sus otras heridas o las heridas de Sheshona.

Kimberly no se divirtió con el cuento y sacó a la luz las inconsistencias obvias en su historia, como los grandes hematomas de Sheshona y el hecho de que lo habían encontrado encerrado en la habitación con ella. No le había robado la llave para escapar, no había intentado lastimarlo más allá de dejarlo inconsciente, su ropa había estado desgarrada y no habían descubierto contrabando en su habitación. Él solo se puso nervioso y luego indignado, le gritó por dudar de su historia.

–Simplemente estoy exponiendo los hechos, señor Barkin –dijo Kimberly de manera uniforme, a pesar de que no apreciaba su indignación. Ella lo anotó en la documentación sobre el incidente.

–¡Estás del lado de esa loca criminal! –gritó, golpeando su escritorio con la mano. Debido a sus heridas, no pudo golpearlo demasiado fuerte.

–Señor Barkin, en primer lugar, esto iría mucho mejor si se calmara. No estoy tomando un lado. Estoy tratando de averiguar qué sucedió –respondió Kimberly, todavía tan tranquila como podía estar.

–Te dije lo que pasó –insistió.

–Entonces, ¿esa es tu declaración? –preguntó para estar segura.

–Sí lo es.

Kimberly asintió y lo aceptó, ya que afirmó que era su declaración. No tenía ningún problema con que él se apegara a esa historia. Le dijo que se fuera por el momento porque no había nada más para discutir.

Al día siguiente, Kimberly decidió obtener el lado de la historia de Sheshona. La mujer pálida fue por su cuenta a la oficina ese día, negándose a ser tocada por algún ayudante. Se sentó en la silla y miró alrededor de la oficina como lo hacía cada vez que entraba. Supuso que algún día la doctora podía darle una razón real para escanear la habitación cambiando algo o comprando una pintura. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros y estaba segura de que Kimberly los había leído todos.

–Sheshona, esperaba que pudieras decirme ¿Qué estaba haciendo el señor Barkin en tu habitación? –pidió Kimberly.

–Arreglando su rostro. Pero, por desgracia, parece que no hay forma de ayudar al mono –comentó Sheshona con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, que forzó a salir. Quería parecer normal, incluso despreocupada, como si lo de ayer no la hubiera afectado. Hizo un buen trabajo, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

–Puedes decirme, Sheshona. No es tu culpa –Kimberly comenzó a informar a su paciente, pero la interrumpió.

–Oh, sé que no es mi culpa –intervino Sheshona. No había hecho nada para justificar tal tentativa en su santuario y ningún alma viviente podía convencerla de lo contrario.

–Entonces dime, ¿el señor Barkin trató de forzar el coito contigo? –preguntó Kimberly.

Sheshona frunció el ceño, haciendo evidente que no quería discutir el asunto. Pero, su doctora continuó gentilmente presionándola por información. Sheshona fue hostil por un tiempo, pero finalmente sucumbió al tono suave y a las preguntas compasivas. Admitió las intenciones de Barkin y no se detuvo ahí.

–No es que incluso importe. No es que alguien vaya a hacer algo al respecto –insistió Sheshona –No importa. Hice lo suficiente golpeándolo de esa manera, así que no importa. A nadie le importa de todos modos, pero dudo que incluso él sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para retarme una vez más. Con suerte, siempre pensará en mí si intenta tocar a otra mujer. Por lo tanto, no importa lo que sucedió. Es muy probable que haya aprendido su lección.

La mujer pálida habló más y accidentalmente repitió que de todos modos no importaba porque no era como si alguien hiciera algo. Kimberly solo escuchó. La doctora le permitió a Sheshona descargar todo lo que había dentro de ella porque podía decir que su paciente lo necesitaba. Deseó poder ofrecerle más que una oreja a Sheshona. Pero parecía más que nada, que Sheshona necesitaba un hombro en el que apoyarse, alguien en quien confiar. Necesitaba a alguien a quien le importara lo que le sucediera.

-8-8-8-8-

...Despedí a David Barkin. No me importa nada lo que tenga que decir el comité sobre mis acciones. Nunca volverá a lastimar a uno de mis pacientes.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Kim y Shego hacen la compra mientras Kimberly adopta un nuevo enfoque hacia Sheshona.

N/T: Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me da mucha felicidad que estén disfrutando esta historia. Disculpen la tardanza prometo actualizaciones más seguidas, ¡Permanezcan en casa!

(1) Cintoguardia: No me gusto la traducción y en otro fic son recurrentes, siento que llamarlos así hace que pierda el sentido, por lo tanto el nombre se quedará en inglés, si tiene comentarios o inconveniente háganmelo saber.


	6. Llegando a conocerte

No soy dueña de estos personajes.

**6: Llegando a conocerte.**

..._He estado dando a mi paciente algo de espacio por el momento para permitirle que sus heridas sanen y no me refiero a sus heridas físicas. Parece estar imperturbable, pero en sus ojos muy reveladores, veo algo más allá de ira. Esperaré hasta que desaparezca o hasta que ella quiera discutirlo y luego volveré a tratar de curarla de sus otros males. Por el momento, puedo ver por qué prefiere su perversión a la norma, pero no puedo permitir que continúe por ese camino. Nadie debería tener que vivir la vida enferma. Además, no es como si todos los hombres fueran David Barkin._

_Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida con lo que le hizo a ese hombre. Él es tan grande y, aun así, se defendió, lo sometió y mantuvo su virtud. Me pregunto si su habilidad tiene algo que ver con el razonamiento de su padre para encadenarla como un pobre perro. Ella es más de lo que muestra y quizás mucho más de lo que he presenciado. T... tengo curiosidad._

-*-(Presente)-*-

–Realmente despidió a ese tipo por tratar de violar a su paciente, ¿eh? Estoy sorprendida–, comentó Shego mientras se alejaba del diario por un segundo. Se frotó los ojos, los cuales estaban un poco molestos por enfocarse en la letra pequeña durante tanto tiempo sin descanso.

–¿Por qué? Es una Possible, así que, por supuesto, trataría de hacer lo correcto y deshacerse de un violador –argumentó Kim. Le molestaba que el asistente despedido se llamara Barkin. ¿Podría estar relacionado con Steve Barkin, el maestro sustituto de su escuela preparatoria? Si era así, era simplemente espeluznante. Bueno, más espeluznante. Realmente esperaba que no hubiera relación, a pesar de que no había visto al señor Barkin desde que se graduó de la escuela preparatoria.

–Eso es cierto. Ser una buena persona probablemente es algo en tu familia, al igual que ser una elitista snob –respondió la mujer mayor. Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo una perra sin ninguna razón, pero ya habían salido de su boca y no se molestaría en cambiarlas o cubrirlas. Era la chica mala, de cualquier manera.

–¿Qué? ¿Me estás llamando elitista? –preguntó la heroína con el ceño fruncido. _No soy snob ni elitista_, resopló su mente.

–Lo eres –declaró Shego con un poco de risa. El hecho de que las palabras se hubieran escapado no las hizo menos ciertas.

–No lo soy y tampoco lo es la Kim del diario –respondió la pelirroja, lo que desconcertó a su enemiga.

–¿La Kim del diario? –la mujer mayor repitió con una ceja arqueada. –De todo lo que podías haber dicho, ¿elegiste esas palabras?

–Bueno, quería decir 'tampoco lo es Kim', pero me pareció un poco extraño –explicó Kim su elección de palabras.

–Todo esto es extraño. Consigamos algo de comer –sugirió Shego porque tenía hambre y parecía estar más irritable que de costumbre.

–¿Pizza o comida para entregar? –preguntó Kim.

–¿Todas sus comidas son entregadas a tu puerta por adolescentes con caras llenas de granos? –preguntó Shego.

–No –replicó la delgada aventurera.

–Bien, ¿todas tus cenas son entregadas en tu puerta? –la mujer de piel verde corrigió.

–En su mayoría, si es que estoy en casa, de todos modos –admitió Kim encogiéndose de hombros–. No hay nada de malo en eso. No es elitista ni snob –creía que Shego solo estaba diciendo esas cosas porque la mujer mayor era naturalmente insolente.

Shego resopló. –Déjalo ir, Kimmie. ¿Qué comes cuando estás fuera? ¿Más basura que te podrían entregar si estuvieras en casa?

–¿Si, y?

Shego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. –Eres una chica universitaria tan típica. Vamos a dejar esto por un segundo y comprar algo de comida real –sugirió.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo la pizza? –preguntó la peleadora más joven con las cejas arqueadas y un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Para ella, la pizza era un salvavidas, especialmente porque la pizzería cercana permaneció abierta casi toda la noche. Era una garantía de que nunca moriría de hambre, a menos que el negocio quebrara y dudaba que eso sucediera por el gran lugar en el que se establecieron. Estaban justo al lado del campus universitario. Así que al menos, los fumadores de hierba y ella los mantendrían en el negocio.

–Muchas cosas, así que ponte los zapatos y vámonos –respondió Shego en tono contundente mientras dejaba el diario en el brazo del sofá. Tenía mucha hambre y no era fanática de la comida rápida. Quería comida de verdad.

Kim no discutió y tomó sus zapatos; siempre se quitaba los zapatos en la puerta de su casa porque no le gustaba arrastrar la suciedad del exterior hasta su casa. También tenía hambre, pero no tenía nada que se pudiera poner junto para un comida de verdad en su departamento. Aunque, no era tan exigente como Shego cuando se trataba de comida. Se fue con la mujer de cabello negro y en realidad fueron de compras.

Había un supermercado a pocas cuadras de la casa de la pelirroja, así que caminaron hasta allí. Shego tomó un carrito y luego lo empujó en las manos de Kim. La heroína hizo un ruido de molestia que la mujer de color musgo ignoró. Shego continuó caminando por el lugar mientras silenciosamente observó que era mejor que Kim la siguiera. La estudiante universitaria estaba justo detrás de Shego y se aseguró de verse lo más enojada posible con la situación.

–¿Está bien para ti caminar en público de esta manera? –preguntó Kim mientras empujaba el carrito de compras y Shego buscó en los pasillos lo que deseaba convertir en su cena. Parecía vagar por el lugar sin preocupaciones a través del mundo y, según lo que sabía la pelirroja, era una buscada criminal.

–No te preocupes por mí, princesa–, respondió la artista marcial de piel verde, desestimando la pregunta. Luego comenzó a agarrar objetos. De repente recordó algo; recordó que Kim le había preguntado antes qué quería en su pizza, lo que la llevó a hacer una pregunta. –Princesa, ¿qué quieres para cenar? –preguntó Shego.

No era frecuente que la ladrona tuviera una excusa para ejercitar los modales que su madre le había perforado en la cabeza cuando tenía una edad impresionable. Culpó a todas las personas estúpidas e irritantes del mundo por su actitud. Si no hubiera tantos, podría usar sus modales con más frecuencia, pero, por desgracia, parecían ser la especie dominante del planeta.

–¿Yo? –Kim estaba tan sorprendida que se señaló a sí misma para estar extra segura de que Shego se estaba refiriendo a ella.

–No, la otra tú. Sí, tú. ¿Qué quieres para cenar? –Shego preguntó de nuevo. En un momento, iba a retirar la oferta si Kim quería hacerse la tonta. Sospechaba que Kim comería casi cualquier cosa de todos modos.

–No importa. Aprendí a no ser exigente en lo absoluto mientras vivía sola sin absolutamente ninguna habilidad para cocinar –respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. Comería casi cualquier cosa si tuviera el hambre suficiente.

–Me lo imaginaba.

–Entonces me conoces bien –Kim se rió entre dientes.

Shego sonrió un poco por la sincera respuesta de Kim. No estaba segura de por qué, pero le gustaba la honestidad en la respuesta. El sentimiento probablemente tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que le gustaba cuando la gente le hablaba seriamente porque eso era muy raro. Decidió preparar algo que no llevara mucho tiempo, para que pudieran comer y volver al diario.

–¿Cocinas mucho? –preguntó Kim mientras continuaban pasando por los pasillos. Miró un par de cosas. Ni siquiera sabía para qué eran. Cocinar parecía aún más complicado cuando vio lo que se ponía en la comida.

–La mayor parte del tiempo. Estoy en una dieta especial hasta el día en que pueda matar a mi madre–, comentó Shego. Era principalmente verdad; estaba en una dieta especial.

–¿Matar a tu madre? –Kim repitió con voz desconcertada, con su boca un poco hacia abajo. Parecía perpleja por un par de razones. Una de ellas fue el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía que Shego tenía una madre, pero tenía sentido. Alguien tuvo que traer a la existencia a la mujer malhumorada, ¿verdad? Ahora se preguntaba quién en el mundo dio a luz y crió a Shego.

La otra razón por la que Kim parecía tan desconcertada era porque la sorprendió que Shego dijera que iba a matar a su madre. Ni siquiera Shego podía ser tan despiadada como para querer matar a su propia madre, ¿verdad? Además, Shego no mató personas, así que, ¿por qué comenzaría con su madre? Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo diría si no era verdad?

–No pienses demasiado en eso, Princesa. Es solo una forma de hablar. Es solo el obstáculo que tengo que superar –respondió la mujer mayor por accidente. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie que no lo supiera. Últimamente había tenido muchos resbalones de lengua con la pequeña heroína, notó silenciosamente.

–¿El obstáculo que tienes que superar? –Kim estaba más confundida ahora que antes. Shego bien podría haber estado hablando otro idioma en ese momento.

–No es algo que entenderías –la ladrona de color musgo trató de asegurarle a la mujer más joven.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la delgada pelirroja.

–Porque te conozco–, respondió Shego con tono de °obvio°. Esperaba que Kim no se viera a sí misma como un gran y complejo misterio que era difícil de entender porque estaba lejos de ser eso.

–Al demonio me conoces–, objetó Kim. Olvidando el hecho de que casi acababa de decirlo ella misma. Aun así, no le gustaba que Shego simplemente la descartara.

–Admito que el insulto casual es una sorpresa, pero aparte de eso, te conozco muy bien, Princesa–, dijo Shego con confianza.

La villana conocía a la heroína pelirroja, estaba segura de eso. Y porque conocía a Kim, no sabía qué hacer con la chica, en su opinión de todos modos. Tal vez sería mejor si hubiera sacado a la chica de su miseria la primera vez que la conoció, consideró. Probablemente debería haber roto las piernas de Kim en varios lugares y haber ido a descansar. Pero en cambio, lucharon y ahora estaban donde estaban. Realmente no sabía qué debía hacer con Kim ahora que conocía a la pequeña heroína.

–No me conoces tan bien como crees –argumentó Kim.

Shego no podía conocerla tan bien, Kim estaba segura de eso, incluso si acababa de mostrar algún conocimiento de la heroína. Claro, habían peleado entre sí durante años innumerables veces y bromeaban de ida y vuelta, pero eso no era conocer a una persona. Había más en ella de lo que hicieron cuando se encontraron, mucho más. Hizo cosas que sus enemigos nunca vieron y no sabían nada, por lo que Shego no podría conocerla tan bien como pensaba que lo hacía.

Shego lo pensó por un momento y luego, sorprendentemente, cedió. –Tienes razón–, dijo simplemente.

–¿La tengo? –preguntó la pelirroja en un tono sorprendido. No tenía nada en contra de tener razón, pero no esperaba que su enemiga estuviera de acuerdo.

La ladrona de ojos esmeralda reconoció la batalla porque si realmente conociera a Kim, sabría qué hacer con la chica, pensó. Conocía a Kim por fuera mejor de lo que Kim la conocía por fuera, pero ambas eran misterios en el interior. Ninguna de las dos sabía lo que la otra quería de la vida y después de ser pateada a esa torre eléctrica, Shego había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que no le importaba, pero ahora estaba cambiando de opinión ya que Kim había admitido que no se había vuelto psicópata esa noche por un chico.

Kim también estaba reorganizando su imagen de Shego. Parecía que la mujer de cabello negro no era completamente desagradable y malvada como parecía ser. Se preguntó por qué Shego actuó de esa manera cuando no era totalmente así. También se preguntó cómo era Shego ahora que veía un lado diferente de la villana, un lado que nunca hubiera pensado que existía, especialmente el lado que cocinaba. De hecho, esperaba saber más sobre Shego, aunque solo fuera para saciar su creciente curiosidad por la portadora de plasma.

Continuaron por la tienda de comestibles, como si fuera algo que hacían a menudo, y las compras se hicieron rápidamente. Tuvieron una discusión menor sobre quién iba a pagar por todo. Shego se ofreció voluntariamente ya que estaban en el apartamento de la pelirroja, mientras que Kim señaló que Shego era la que quería cocinar. El cajero solo observó cómo el par iba y venía y se se preguntó cuándo iban a comenzar los golpes. Las dos fruncieron el ceño y parecían estar cerca de pelear físicamente, pero luego sonó el altavoz anunciando sobre un derrame en uno de los pasillos. El par miró a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un supermercado. Decidieron pagar cada quien la mitad aunque solo fuera para quitarlo del camino.

El par regresó al apartamento de Kim, donde la invitada procedió a hacerse cargo de la cocina; no es que la dueña del apartamento tuviera alguna objeción a eso. Kim esperaba una comida casera. Sería la primera que tendría en un par de meses. Si bien, no era por falta de ir a casa, tendía a salir antes de que prepararan cualquier alimento, generalmente para ir a salvar el mundo.

Shego preparó una comida rápida, lo que Kim agradeció mucho, a pesar de que no lo dijo. Shego pudo ver en esos grandes ojos oliva que Kim estaba agradecida por algo de comida real. La mujer pálida estaba conmovida, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

–En realidad es bastante bueno –dijo Kim, terminando su pollo con tomate y aceitunas.

–Dices eso como si estuvieras sorprendida –comentó Shego.

Kim se rió tímidamente. –No lo dije en ese sentido. Es solo que... no cocino...

–Entonces, ¿asumes que el resto del mundo no puede? –Bromeó Shego.

–No, no, no. Tampoco paso tiempo con gente que cocine. Es solo que... no puedo comer mucha comida realmente cacera –explicó Kim, tratando de salir de su profunda vergüenza.

–Deberías aprender a cocinar. Es mejor que toda la comida chatarra que comes –comentó Shego–. Será una pena cuando tu metabolismo te atrape.

–¿Estás diciendo que voy a engordar? Creo que hago suficiente ejercicio para evitar que eso suceda–, respondió Kim con una sonrisa. –Ahora, para rematar esta noche ¡helado!

Kim se sirvió el postre antes de que volvieran a leer. Shego vio casi con incredulidad como Kim después de haberse comido dos platos de la cena, iba a por un postre. Kim agarró un tazón y comenzó a servir helado.

–¿Quieres un poco? –Kim ofreció cortésmente.

–¿De qué sabor es? –preguntó Shego.

–Rocky Road (1) –respondió la chica de ojos verde olivo con una pequeña sonrisa. Todo el helado era increíble en su opinión. Era el bien supremo en el mundo.

–No, no me gusta el Rocky Road –respondió Shego.

–¿Estás segura? ¿Lo has probado? –la heroína delgada preguntó.

–Bueno... no –admitió la villana. Tendía a mantenerse alejada del helado, especialmente si no era uno de los tres sabores originales.

–Tienes que probarlo entonces–, insistió Kim.

La pelirroja rápidamente preparó un pequeño tazón de helado para Shego. Prácticamente lo empujó a las manos de su invitada y sonrió mientras esperaba que Shego se lo comiera. La ladrona de cabello negro puso sus ojos color esmeralda en blanco por lo ansiosa que estaba la pequeña heroína. Lo probó y descubrió que no era tan malo como pensaba que sería, así que comenzó a comer.

–Te gusta–, sonrió Kim, burlándose de la mujer mayor.

–Cállate–, respondió Shego. El helado tenía que ser lo mejor porque había conquistado incluso a la villana de caparazón duro, pensó la pequeña aventurera.

Regresaron a sus lugares en el sofá cuando terminaron su comida y postre. Shego le dejó los platos a Kim porque ella había cocinado y la molesta heroína necesitaba hacer algo. Kim en silencio decidió lavar los platos más tarde. En este momento, solo quería volver al diario. No les importó la distancia ahora. De hecho, el pensamiento no ocurrió. Kim accidentalmente rozó contra Shego, pero la mujer de piel verde no explotó como lo hizo la última vez que sucedió. Shego recogió el libro y volvieron a leer en silencio.

-8-8-8-8-

..._Mi paciente todavía está siendo reservada conmigo. No estoy segura de si es por el incidente con el señor Barkin o porque todavía está tratando de ser distante. Supongo que podría ser lo primero; Solo puedo imaginar cómo podría asustar a una mujer. A sus ojos, parece que quiere decirme algo. No sé qué quiere decirme y finge que no tiene nada que decir. Puedo esperar. Creo que es mejor que espere. Es mejor que no intente forzar información de ella porque se irrita fácilmente._

_Tiene este peso sobre sus hombros. Dudo que sepa que puedo verlo y no se lo diré. Solo esperaré a que ella se desahogue conmigo, no importa qué sea lo que esté llevando. Podría ser más que el incidente que estoy viendo y ella no debería tener que cargar con eso o cualquier otra carga sola. En todo caso, puedo tratar de obtener suavemente la información de ella para evitar que le permita devorar todo su ser. Solo deseo ayudarla y quiero que entienda eso._

\- * - (1855) - * -

Sheshona estaba en su habitación, en su nueva cama. Bueno, era nueva para ella, pero estaba bastante segura de que se había usado antes. Solo podía esperar que tuviera sábanas nuevas o al menos limpias en la cama. Se estremeció ante la idea de que podrían haberle dado sábanas viejas que estuvieran por ahí. Tenía fe en que Kimberly no había permitido que tal cosa sucediera, pero no podía estar segura.

Pensó en su doctora, a quien tendría que ir a ver tarde o temprano. Se había saltado un par de sesiones porque no quería sentarse allí y pretender hablar de cosas. Usó la palabra "pretender" porque le gustaba pasar todo el tiempo hablando de nada más allá del hecho de que se sentía atraída por Kimberly y se suponía que debían hablar sobre otros asuntos. Kimberly rara vez respondía, pero cuando decía lo correcto, un sonrojo manchaba las mejillas de la doctora y eso era suficiente para Sheshona.

Su doctora estaba en su mente, pero no de la manera usual. No pensó en tener relaciones sexuales con su doctora en ese costoso escritorio que solo lo estaba pidiendo, sino otras cosas. Cosas que la molestaban.

La pálida mujer pensó en cómo la doctora había curado sus heridas después de su pelea con ese mono gigante asistente. Nadie había hecho algo así por ella en tantos años y lo había hecho correctamente con un toque tan calmante. No había esperado que la doctora tuviera una mano tan relajante y no le gustaba pensar que el toque podía haberla afectado. La doctora también se aseguró de que hubiera comido después y le dio el espacio que necesitaba y deseaba después de asegurarse de que había obtenido las cosas tangibles que necesitaba. Y luego, la cereza del pastel, la buena doctora había despedido a Barkin y no la había amonestado de ninguna manera.

Era casi como si la zorra pelirroja se preocupara por ella, Sheshona se atrevió a considerar. _No_, su mente insistía en sacar esa idea de su cabeza. _Ya nadie se preocupa por mí_. Ninguna persona viva se preocupaba por ella. _No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí_. Su vida no se trataba de eso. Entonces, incluso si a la doctora le importaba, a ella no. Bueno, dudaba que a la doctora le importara. Después de todo, a la pelirroja le pagaban por tratarla. Era el trabajo de Kimberly, así que probablemente estaba fingiendo que le importaba, Sheshona se convenció a sí misma.

Incluso si Kimberly solo pretendía preocuparse, parecía pasar furtivamente las defensas bien fortificadas de Sheshona y se abrió paso debajo de su piel, para su molestia. Después de todo, la mujer de cabello negro había pasado de pensar en lo bueno que sería tener a la pelirroja en ese enorme escritorio a pensar en cómo la doctora había acudido en su ayuda cuando (nunca lo admitiría en voz alta), lo necesitaba. Había requerido la ayuda. Después de todo, había quedado atrapada en una habitación pequeña con un par de heridas y un hombre que deseaba violarla. Claro, él había estado inconsciente, pero se habría despertado tarde o temprano y habría tenido que continuar el mismo baile con él por más tiempo del que quería. Había necesitado ayuda y la doctora Kimberly Possible fue quien respondió la llamada y no pidió nada a cambio.

–¿Por qué? –La voz de Sheshona fue apenas un susurro que se convenció de que era el viento.

Sheshona suspiró. Nunca había tenido tales pensamientos antes. Causaron que algo dentro de ella comenzara a actuar e hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo. La doctora iba a ser una conquista, insistió en voz baja. Sería una conquista y nada más, como todas las otras mujeres por las que había pasado. Todas eran solo conquistas, personas a las que les ofreció una experiencia placentera a cambio de lo mismo. No era que no se preocupara por ellas, pero no eran particularmente especiales. Ni siquiera podía recordar los nombres de algunas de ellas y estaba bien con eso. Eran solo parejas sexuales, para cuando quería liberarse o cuando quería mostrarles a las mujeres un buen momento. No había emociones conectadas a ellas o a querer esta con ellas. No creía en los apegos emocionales porque solo se interponían en el camino.

Todas las mujeres con las que había estado durante toda su vida, significaban poco para ella y las más inteligentes lo sabían. Las inteligentes sabían que era mejor no apegarse a ella, al menos no de ninguna manera perjudicial. Algunas de sus damas seguían siendo sus conocidas y le proporcionaron cierta interacción humana más allá de la satisfacción sexual. La doctora no sería una de ellas, se prometió a sí misma. Quería salirse con la suya con Kimberly y luego alejarse de la doctora porque no le gustaban los pensamientos que Kimberly le había hecho tener. Tampoco le gustó el hecho de que la pelirroja tenía lugar en sus pensamientos.

La mujer pálida oyó que se abría la puerta de su habitación, lo que la alejó de sus pensamientos. Era hora de que ella visitara a su querida doctora. Tenía la opción de ir a su sesión o quedarse en su habitación. Kimberly pensó que era justo porque Sheshona tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y podría necesitar algo de tiempo sola. Decidió ir aunque solo fuera para mirar a su doctora lascivamente. Pensó que mirar a su doctora podría volver a su mente al camino correcto, es decir, pensar en Kimberly desnuda y lo divertido que sería tenerla en ese escritorio.

Sheshona trotó hacia la oficina y se dejó caer en su silla habitual. Miró el escritorio y se dio cuenta de que la buena doctora no estaba sentada en el escritorio. Extraño. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y vio a Kimberly en un sofá que estaba contra la pared.

–Um... Doc–, llamó Sheshona.

–¿Si? –respondió Kimberly. Tenía las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y miraba a su paciente a los ojos, como si desafiara a la mujer pálida a venir a unirse a ella.

–¿Por qué no estás en el escritorio? –preguntó Sheshona en tono perplejo. Incluso señaló el escritorio, como si la doctora no supiera dónde estaba. Era como si pensara que Kimberly estaba conectada a la mesa y no podía escapar de ella.

–No necesito sentarme siempre en el escritorio–, respondió la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pensó que el escritorio parecía una barrera entre ella y su paciente. Era como si proclamara que ella era la doctora todopoderosa y que Sheshona era la paciente humilde que tuvo la suerte de estar en su presencia. _Una mujer como Sheshona tiene que resentirse por eso_, pensó, a pesar de que las cosas no eran así. Por lo general, se sentaba en su escritorio porque estaba eternamente atrasada en su papeleo. Entonces, para demostrar que no creía que fuera mejor que su paciente y con la esperanza de que les ayudara a acercarse, se había movido de detrás del escritorio a un lugar que parecía más abierto, amigable y acogedor.

–¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas aquí? –la mujer de ojos verdes sugirió con otra pequeña y acogedora sonrisa, haciendo que la oferta fuera tentadora para su paciente.

Sheshona alzó una ceja ébano ante la sugerencia y el cambio. Sospechaba de la doctora, pero se dirigió al sofá. Después de todo, estaba sospechosa, no tenía miedo. Se sentó frente a la pelirroja. Ambas parecían instantáneamente incómodas la una con la otra, ahora ni siquiera a seis pulgadas de distancia.

Sheshona obtuvo una saludable cantidad de perfume de Kimberly en su nuevo asiento. Lo había olido antes, pero ahora parecía rodearla. Era un aroma sutil que envolvía todo su cuerpo y luego parecía invadir suavemente su interior. Sheshona trató de sacudirlo para deshacerse de él, pero solo se enterró más profundamente. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el aroma lo acarició.

–¿Cómo están tus moretones? ¿Debo cambiar tus vendajes? –Kimberly preguntó mientras inspeccionaba a su paciente. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. No había planeado más que sentarse juntas y no había planeado que fuera tan incómodo.

–Estoy bien–, resopló Sheshona, agradecida por la distracción de las palabras. Parecían romper los lazos del olor de Kimberly. No quería o necesitaba que la mujer pelirroja se preocupara por ella o tratara de ser amable.

Kimberly asintió con la cabeza. Ya se había dado cuenta de que su paciente era una mujer ferozmente independiente. Había algo casi masculino en Sheshona. Supuso que la personalidad de su paciente ayudó a explicar su atracción anormal hacia las mujeres. Pero no podía explicar por qué seguía pensando en su paciente, incluso cuando estaba lejos de la institución, desde que había descubierto a Sheshona en su habitación con Barkin.

La pelirroja pensaba en su paciente a menudo, pero generalmente era porque su paciente antisocial trataba de desanimarla y siempre la sacaba de quicio. Su paciente siempre trató de llamar la atención con comentarios desagradables e inapropiados. Últimamente, sin embargo, pensó en lo fuerte que tenía que ser su paciente, qué notable era su paciente.

–Sheshona, eres una persona increíble–, comentó Kimberly y su paciente quedó atónita por las palabras y no fue la única. La doctora no podía creer que lo dijera en voz alta.

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban muy abiertos y la boca de Sheshona se abrió. Estaba sin palabras, probablemente por primera vez en toda la vida, pero algo dentro de ella estaba muy halagado. No estaba acostumbrada a cumplidos sinceros sin ninguna razón. Por lo general, tenía que hacer algo para que alguien la felicitara y el cumplido generalmente llegaba de inmediato, no de la nada.

-8-8-8-8-

... _Mi paciente es una mujer notable y debo admitir tranquilamente que me siento privilegiada de conocer a esa mujer. Deseo llegar a conocerla lo mejor que pueda, no curarla, aunque todavía es mi deseo, ya que es mi trabajo y merece ser normal, pero también deseo conocerla. Espero que ella se abra a mí y quizás tengamos la oportunidad de convertirnos en amigas durante este proceso._

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Las Sheshonas lastiman a las Kims.

N/T: (1) Rocky Road: Variante del helado de chocolate el cual contiene también nueces y bombones.

Como siempre recuerden que estos fics pertenecen a S.L Kassidy (Starving Lunatic), muchas gracias por leer. Me hace mucha ilusión compartir estas historias que me han acompañado por más de 7 años.


End file.
